Idea of Her
by melancholyaquamarine
Summary: 2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione is engaged, an Auror who specializes in magical creatures, and living with her best friend. Her life is perfect, but after a night at a Ministry ball, a dance with a handsome Slytherin prince, and a discovery of epic proportions, Hermione begins to show who she truly is. Maybe she isn't the Gryffindor princess everyone has come to love?
1. Prologue: 2 years after Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. This a post-war Dramione fic. Not all characters will follow the exact time lines J.K. Rowling had for each of them. First and foremost, Hermione is an Auror and the Auror department allows each of their employees to take on a specialty. There are some adult themes, Hermione and other characters curse frequently, and some characters are depicted as gay. I appreciate any and all reviews, criticisms, or anything ideas you have to offer. I hope you enjoy reading as I have enjoyed writing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue: _2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts_

Hermione walked into the kitchen of her flat and started gathering breakfast supplies and making coffee. Being an Auror that specialized in magical creatures really took it out of her sometimes. She stayed up last night until 2 just to research some more information on vampires and then when she went to bed her mind couldn't rest, filled with nightmares from the war. She still couldn't believe she had only slept about 4 hours, it felt more like 10 minutes.

"Morning 'Mione." Harry smiled brightly at her to which she rolled her eyes. She never was a morning person. The coffee had just finished brewing and she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured them each a cup. She took a sip and closed her eyes taking in the warmth that rushed through her body. While Harry started making breakfast, she thought back over the past 2 years.

Following the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione and Harry had began their training as Aurors along with a few of her classmates: Neville, Seamus, the Patil twins, and, to her surprise, Draco Malfoy. Each of them had their own specialties - Neville with anything remotely related to Herbology like the illegal selling of some rare plants, Seamus with sporting events, the Patil twins with curses, Harry with Death Eater probations, Hermione with magical creatures, and Draco with cursed objects. While each had their own part to play, they knew they could always come together for any case someone was having trouble with.

Not everyone within the Auror department had a partner, but if you did, the Minister required partners to live together unless one was married so in case of emergencies you would always know where your partner was. Harry and Hermione had partnered up almost immediately and proceeded to get their own flat in the heart of Diagon Alley.

Her friends and classmates had done well for themselves after the battle as well: Ginny finished her last year of Hogwarts and had been drafted to play for the Holyhead Harpies, Ron had become a manager for Chudley Cannons, Luna had met a sweet boy that had been related to the Newt Scamander and they were working at Hogwarts, and Blaise Zabini had opened an Italian fashion line (which she had frequented very often).

Almost a year and a half later, Harry had proposed to Ginny and they were to be married this coming fall. Not to be outdone, Ron had proposed soon after and Hermione accepted despite the many issues their relationship had. She didn't want to disappoint the Weasley family or the entire wizarding world for that matter.

In 6 months time, Harry would be married to Ginny and Hermione would have to find a new flat until she married Ron. She shuddered at the thought as Harry sat down her breakfast. She was sad to be losing such a wonderful routine with her best friend, especially since he cooked such wonderful food.

"So are you excited for the ball this year?" Harry asked while shoveling his pancakes into his mouth.

"I don't know if I'll ever be excited Harry," she answered honestly. He gave a somber nod to that and they finished their breakfast in silence. Hermione washed the dishes and they flooed to work together, ready to start another day in the Auror department.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gryffindor Princess

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I have uploaded the first two 'chapters' in order to get a good start on this story. Following these two I will probably begin uploading one chapter at a time. I should hopefully be updating at least once a week. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please leave me a note and I will respond as quickly as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hermione and Ron are off to a memorial ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: _The Gryffindor Princess_

Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs, checking his watch and tapping his foot, "Hermione! Hurry up or we'll be late for the ball! Harry and Ginny already left!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She stared at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She had on a burgundy floor length, A-line, sweetheart neckline gown that hugged her in all the right places. She accented it with golden accessories: peep toed heels, a cross necklace her mother had given her years ago, some elegant love knot studs, and her engagement ring. Her hair fell down in soft ringlets over her shoulders and seemed to shine almost as much as her Gryffindor gold accessories did. To everyone else, she'd look the part of the Gryffindor princess that defeated the darkest wizard of the century. But she knew that this wasn't the case. Sure, she had done some remarkable things, but at what cost? Her parents had been murdered, she had 'Mudblood' etched on her skin, she lost some of her best friends to wretched people, and now she was stuck with Ronald Weasley - Quidditch manager, drunk, and cheater (though she'd never proven it, she was sure it was with Lavender Brown).

Coming down the stairs slowly so as not to fall she took in Ron as he kept staring at his watch and tapping his foot. The war had taken its toll on him, his hair looked dull, his eyes had dark bags underneath them, and she knew by this time of night his breathe would reek of FireWhiskey. Hell he barely even knew how to dress, his suit was ill-fitted, his shoes not shined, and his tie was tied on all wrong. Breaking him out of his annoyed thoughts, Hermione drawled, "Honestly Ronald, when will you remember I always set your watches 20 minutes fast so YOU are not late? Besides this ball is in remembrance of the war and to honor those who passed and all of us who survived, so even if we are late I'm sure no one will say a thing."

He sneered at her, "Well if I remembered every time, then I would be late now wouldn't I?" She rolled her eyes as she took the last step and grabbed onto his outstretched arm. They walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the ministry. Hermione made sure to school her features and smile for the cameras even though she was upset - she looked breathtaking tonight and of course Ronald had not said a damn thing.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the flashes of light began and a roar of questions came from the crowd of journalists, "Miss Granger, how is wedding planning going?", "Mr. Weasley, what do you think the Canons record will be this season?", "Mr. Weasley, who is your celebrity crush?" "Miss Granger who designed your dress?" At that moment, Hermione was saved by Blaise, as he stepped up and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on each cheek and shouted at the journalists, "Why me of course! Miss Granger always looks breathtaking in my original designs, so I just insisted that she wear this Gryffindor Red tonight!" All the while he put a hand on the small of her back and helped her through the throngs of people. Ron, however, stayed in the crowd and answered questions while smiling. Hermione knew it'd be some time before Ron would return to her side. He loved the attention more than she ever could.

"Thank you so much for saving me yet again. I don't know what I'd do without you or your lovely designs," she winked at the tall Italian man.

He chuckled, "I think you just like me for my designs! You look ravishing tonight by the way, I told you I knew what I was doing!"

She smacked him playfully on the chest, "I have never doubted you! Now let's go inside and have some fun!"

After dropping their belongings off at coat check, Blaise and Hermione walked into the ballroom. She'd never get over the beauty of magic. The ceiling was covered with a night sky and each star was twinkling with the sound of the soft melodic music playing. The entire place smelled of the decadent food that would be served with dinner while waiterless platters slowly moved around offering everyone flutes of champagne. The tables were covered in a dark linen accented with gold plates, knives, forks, and spoons. The centerpieces were tall and had the most magnificent flowers in each of them. It reminded Hermione of a wedding, but simple and lovely.

She turned to grab a champagne flute from a platter and her amber eyes found the silver orbs of another. There was a storm brewing inside those eyes and Hermione could not tear herself away from staring at him. His hair hadn't changed from 6th year, but his face wasn't nearly as pale. He stood tall, in his all black suit with a thin emerald green tie. His shoes looked Italian, she was sure Blaise had helped him with that since they were best friends after all. He no longer held his infamous sneer, in fact, was he smiling..at _her_? Dare she say, he looked handsome? Shaking her head to finally get out of the fog, she finally looked away from him, but she could still feel Draco Malfoy staring at her intensely.

She looked to Blaise who had an amused look on his face, "Like what you see huh?"

"Oh shut it Zabini," she said seriously, but he noticed the blush that had crept up on her cheeks.

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, raised his champagne glass and started tapping it with his knife. Right before he started to speak, Ron appeared next to her looking a little disheveled. She noticed a certain trampy blonde had come in as well and taken her seat at another table. "Tonight, we remember. We remember those who valiantly fought for their lives 2 years ago. We remember those we loved and lost. We remember that terror was struck down and good prevailed. Please enjoy tonight and the lovely feast we have prepared." At the clap of his hands, food appeared on the golden plates reminding Hermione of her first year at Hogwarts.

Not long after everyone had finished eating did the music begin and couples started taking to the dance floor. Hermione looked expectantly at Ron who had a smirk on his face and was staring off at some other table. Hermione looked to where his eyes were and she found none other than the trampy blonde, Lavender Brown, dressed literally in a frumpy lavender dress with a brown belt around the middle. Gods, could she be anymore predictable? She cleared her throat and Ron looked back at her with a sneer on his face now, "I think I'll go get me a drink." Ron left the table and Hermione did her best to hide her shame, she didn't need anyone to know there was ' _trouble in paradise_ ' after all.

The song ended and another began, this time someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up to find those silver orbs once more. He smirked down at her and put out his hand, "May I have this dance?" Surprised, Hermione took his hand without thinking and soon enough he was twirling her gracefully around the dance floor.

After a few moments, Hermione looked up at him, "Why did you ask me to dance?" Hermione never enjoyed the small talk that accompanied these dances, so she figured she'd jump right to the point with her old rival and enemy.

"Well if I remember correctly, you do enjoy dancing don't you? You're always dancing at these balls or charities, though never with your fiancé." Malfoy replied honestly.

She was startled, did he really notice her at every event they went to? Any why would he even ask her to dance and not someone else? Was he questioning her relationship? And if he was questioning it, who's not to say everyone else was too? "That doesn't really answer my question Malfoy. I am the Gryffindor princess after all," she replied, making sure she laid on the sarcasm of Gryffindor princess, "I will get asked eventually. So I'll ask again, why did you ask me to dance?"

He stared at her for a moment, the storm returning to his eyes. He slowly began to speak, "Well, you appear to enjoy dancing so I thought I'd give you your first dance of the night and I also wanted to see if you were still the awkward, clumsy, Gryffindor princess you've always been."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, "And am I?"

Draco chuckled, the storm disappearing from his eyes and a twinkle appearing, "Not in the slightest. You're still the Gryffindor princess though," he teased.

At that, Hermione smacked his arm playfully. He twirled her one last time as the song ended. Draco pulled her back in and whispered, "You look incredible tonight, don't let the Weasel get you down." Draco let go of her and strolled away hands in his pockets. Hermione just stood there at the edge of the dance floor, not even trying to school her features away from the surprise that she was sure had taken over. Draco bloody Malfoy had just complimented her. She was obviously going mad.

Hermione finally shook herself out of her trance and walked away from the dance floor as another song began. She headed towards the bar to get something stronger than the champagne they were serving tonight when an ugly lavender frock disappearing behind a curtain caught her eye.

Using her newfound grace and quietness thanks to her Auror training, Hermione walked towards the curtain and listened closely. What she heard next would haunt her for the months to come.

"Oh come on Ronnie, why don't you leave her? The press loves you more anyway. She always disappears before she answers questions." Hermione recognized the annoying high-pitched voice immediately, Lavender fucking Brown. Great.

Ron sounded completely sloshed, "Because Lavy," _really Lavy? Like a damn lavatory? Well she was as gross as a bathroom_ , "the world knows us as the Golden Trio. What will happen if 'Mione and I break up? No more balls, no more events, nothing where I can sneak away with you." No wonder his disgusting ass wouldn't dance with her.

More whining, "But Ronnie, you don't love her. Just be with me. I'll make you happy."

At this point, Hermione had had enough, she stepped out from her hiding spot to just to see them completely indecent. Apparently they wasted no time. Ron looked at her with a mixture of horror and dizziness (probably from the alcohol), but Lavender looked absolutely victorious. Hermione tried her best to keep calm, but failed and angrily said, "Yes, _Ronnie_ , why don't you just be with _Lavy_? I mean nobody should hide who they truly are." And that's when Hermione hexed him, his nose started to take the shape of a pig snout and a curly tail started to form on the back end of his trousers. Hermione ripped the ugly golden ring off of her finger and handed it to Lavender who looked absolutely horrified, "You'll get more use from this _Lavy_." And with that Hermione walked out from behind the curtain, determined to get drunk and have a good night.


	3. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

I tried to give y'all (yes, I'm from Texas) a longer chapter since work is getting busy and I will be going on a few trips soon! Hopefully I will upload in a timely manner, but if not, please understand!

I am so excited by the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites I have received since my recent posting. I hope that I continue to exceed your expectations! As I've told a few readers, I am constantly fixing my past mistakes and some descriptions of things (like how Draco dresses). I am trying to improve my writing as well as others experience of this story. No big details will be changed.

Anyway, sorry for the long note. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you always!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: _Rude Awakening_

Hermione woke with a start. Someone was bagging on her door and yelling very loudly. Gods her head hurt.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. NOW!" Hermione knew Harry would behave like this. Especially after making a spectacle of Ron last night and then drinking herself into a stupor. She thought back on the previous night.

 _Hermione stalked off towards the bar determined to enjoy her night. "I'll take a FireWhiskey," she grumbled to the bartender. As she was waiting to be served, she heard whispers and small chuckles. She turned to see that Ron had finally emerged from the curtain with Lavender, still looking like who he truly was, a pig. The Patil twins rushed over trying to help, since neither Ron nor Lavender apparently knew how to undo the hex that Hagrid had once showed her._

 _Finally, the bartender set down her drink. She flashed him a smile and turned back around to watch the scene unfold downing her drink within seconds. Harry ran over and asked him what happened, to which Ron could only answer by snorting and glaring at Hermione. She thought she was going to lose it when he snorted, but she held herself together for the sake of the crowd now starting to form. Harry looked mad, but also a flicker of understanding flashed through his eyes and Hermione knew she wouldn't lose him to the horrible shell of a 'friend'._

 _After about 5 minutes of fussing, 3 more FireWhiskeys, and chuckling from onlookers, the Patil twins were able to undo the hex. It was at this moment, Hermione caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He stared at her incredulously for a brief second and when she winked and grinned at him, he knew. She was the one responsible for this display. Draco's lips into a wide grin and a proud look overtook his face and eyes._

 _Hermione heard someone clear their throat next to her and she turned to look at her dear friend, Blaise. He had a mischievous look in his eyes, "I see we were all wrong about the true nature of the Weasel, eh?" At that, Hermione grabbed another drink off the bar, downed it, and threw her head back, laughing so hard her eyes began to water. When she looked back at Blaise he had his arm out, silently asking her to dance._

Hermione was brought back to the present as another loud bang rang out. To be quite honest, she couldn't remember much more of the night. She knew she had danced with more men and that Ron had left once his hex had been lifted. Giving up on going back to sleep, Hermione stood up and opened her bedroom door. She was met with the green spectacled eyes of her best friend. He looked angry, but still understanding. 'What a weird combination,' Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, are you going to explain or am I gonna have to shove some Veritaserum down your throat?" Harry asked impatiently.

Hermione grinned at him, "If you won't shout, I will tell you. I have the worst hangover. If you yell, you will immediately be shoved out of this room and I will lock my door and put an Impervius charm on this room for the next few hours." Harry readily agreed, wanting to know the full story.

Hermione began to recount the previous night's events to him, how Ron had treated her just before they left, leaving him with the crowd of reporters, seeing him ruffled and Lavenders rather untimely arrival, then seeing her disappear behind a curtain, how she found Ron with his trousers down and dick out and Lavender on her knees, and the charm she cast. From there, Harry essentially knew the rest.

Harry's mouth was agape the entire time and continued to stay open for a few moments after she had finished speaking. Hermione began to fear that she would lose Harry along with Ron and every one else she had lost during the war. Her heart began to break at the thought of losing the only family she had left.

Just before she was about to burst into tears, Harry spoke. "'Mione, what you did, it was so brave. Granted not as brave as half the shit we have faced, but brave nonetheless. I honestly wasn't too sure what had happened last night, considering that Ron tends to spin the truth, but I should've known from the hex you gave him and the fact that Lavender wouldn't leave his side, that he had wronged you. You could've let what happened embarrass you, but instead you stood your ground and I am so proud that you showed your Gryffindor bravey. After Ron ditched us in the woods, you and I formed a bond stronger than we have with Ron. I know he hasn't been treating you well, but I wanted to stand by your side and be happy for you since you were the only family I had left. I'm glad that you dumped him though. And don't tell, but I think Ginny is too." At that, Hermione hugged Harry and she began to cry.

Harry pulled away and wiped away her tears, "But 'Mione, you've got a shit storm coming your way." Hermione finally noticed he was holding the Daily Prophet and the newest addition of Witch Weekly in his hands. Hermione began to groan, "Please, tell me he didn't. He didn't spin this to make him a better person, did he?" Harry could only nod his head as she snatched the papers from him.

The Daily Prophet showed her dancing with Blaise, then a flash, and she was dancing with a handsome young man ( _'Who the bloody hell was that?'_ ), then a flash, and now she was dancing with Seamus Finnigan. The title of the story read, "Hermione Granger: War Heroine or War Whore?" _Really, whore? Oh look who wrote it. Rita bloody Skeeter. Surprise, surprise on the creativity._

She looked to Witch Weekly and it had Lavender and Ron holding onto each other for dear life, "Eligible Bachelor Finds Love After Dark Past." Hermione scoffed at that one, _What dark past? He barely lost anyone in the war let alone participated or got tortured._

Hermione looked at Harry and seethed, "It's been one fucking day. Not even 24 hours. How the hell did he get off free as a bird and I'm painted as the trollop?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure 'Mione, but Ginny is livid. So is Molly. They can't believe Ron would do this."

Hermione looked down, set the papers on fire, and whispered, "I can't be free for one damn day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy was strutting around the manor. It had gotten very lonely since his father had been sent to Azkaban and his mother had been busy with being a socialite and event coordinator. He was walking past the library when he heard the floo start up. Blaise stepped through the green flames easily and saw his old friend waiting for him in a lounge chair.

"Now there's no way you have been sitting inside this library all morning, just awaiting my arrival." Blaise spoke as he took a seat next to him.

Draco scoffed, "Blaise, why of course I wait around for you to visit me. What else could I be doing with my time?"

Blaise grabbed his chest in mock hurt, "Draco you wound me! I thought I was the love of your life?"

Draco laughed, "I thought Theo was the love of your life, eh?"

Blaise looked at him sheepishly, "Oh he is, don't you fret." His blush faded and he began seriously, "I brought you some light reading you might like to see."

Draco looked at his best friend and he couldn't read his face. Was he surprised, proud, angry, or a combination? He couldn't tell. Before he could ask what Blaise was talking about, he had the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly shoved into his hands. Draco looked at Blaise and then back at the papers, "Are you fucking kidding me? The Weasel spun HIS infidelity into Granger being the cheater? Really? How the bloody hell did he get away with that?" Blaise just shook his head, while Draco buried his face into his hands. Draco began to think about the night before in the silence that surrounded them.

 _Draco arrived early so as not to catch the reporters. Despite being a Death Eater he was always hounded by the reporters, especially the slags from Witch Weekly, "Oh Draco, how does it feel to be the hottest bad boy around?" Really? Bad boy? He followed the most evil wizard of all time. Didn't that in turn make him evil? Being bad meant not following the rules or punching people during times of passion or heightened anger. Not participating in a war that killed people based on how they were raised. What a bunch of bollocks, but anything to please his father right?_

 _The ballroom was decorated elegantly, he could tell that his mother had a few touches here and there. Being a socialite and event coordinator really worked in her favor now that she was trying salvage her family name. He grabbed a champagne flute as people began to file in. He saw Potter and Weaselette, Longbottom, Theo Nott, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Headmsitress McGonagall, and a few others express their awe over the ballroom._

 _Draco walked to the bar, feeling the eyes of single women follow him wherever he went. He ordered a FireWhiskey and began to nurse it when he saw the waves of mahogany and caramel brown that led into an elegant burgundy dress. The petite woman was holding on to Blaise's arm and he could tell she was right at home on his arm. Draco couldn't help but stare. Who was this woman? How had she captured the attention of Blaise who was so madly in love with Theo? And then she turned to take in the ballroom and her dark chocolate eyes met his. Those eyes made his legs turn to jelly, but he remained firm and never let his emotions get the best of him. He knew he schooled his features well before she could notice the effect she was having on him. How had he never noticed Granger before? I mean, he noticed her, but not correctly, not in the way she deserved. He knew that much._

 _Almost as soon as they had started staring at one another, did she look away, blushing at something Blaise had said. He felt envious that his friend could evoke such emotion in the Gryffindor Princess, but he knew that they were old friends and left it at that._

 _The night continued on and after dinner, Draco saw the Weasel leave Granger by herself. She looked shattered. He took it upon himself to take the opportunity to ask her to dance._

 _His dance with her was everything he could've hoped for. Granger was still the same spitfire he remembered, she wasted no time asking the tough questions, and her laugh was infectious. When he left her dumbfounded, he couldn't help but smile to himself. For once, he had got Granger to shut the hell up._

 _At some point, Draco lost track of her, but paid no mind. She probably had snuck off somewhere with Weasel. It wasn't until he saw Weasel's current state that he knew she had better things in mind. It appeared that Weasel, now Piggy in his mind, had cheated on Granger. What a mistake he made. He couldn't be more proud of the petite witch in that moment and when he looked at her and saw her wink, his heart began to flutter._

 _Draco left her alone for the remainder of the night, but did see her dance a few more times around the room and take probably one too many drinks considering she had stumbled out of the ballroom._

Draco was pulled from his memories when Blaise spoke, "I don't even know how 'Mione is going to be able to get out from under the Weasel's thumb. I don't know that he's ever wanted her to be happy."

Draco laughed, "The Gryffindor Princess can certainly handle herself. She showed that last night when she changed the Weasel into a pig."

Blaise glared at him, "Mate you've got another thing coming if you think 'Mione is the Gryffindor Princess and all that rubbish the papers have made her out to be. I've got to get going, tell your mother I said hello"

Draco gave his friend a brief hug goodbye and sat back down, thinking on the words Blaise had to say while the flames flickered in the fireplace. What did he mean Granger wasn't the Gryffindor Princess? Hell, she looked the part last night, didn't she? Or was that a show for the papers too?


	4. Chapter 3: The Promotion

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

I have not forgotten about y'all or this story! These past 2 weeks for me have been so busy with travel and work (I just switched to surgery rotation so I'm up earlier and come home exhausted). Also I realized that my page/story breaks were not working so I am fixing that now :)

Anywho, this story is going to be a slow burn kinda love because quite frankly Hermione and Draco appear to be complete opposites and they can't just fall in love in 3 chapters or less so be prepared because I imagine this story will be at least (hopefully) 30 chapters long.

This chapter is kind of a filler chapter that needed to be done. I've been sort of dreading writing this chapter since it is a filler chapter, but this needed to be done in order for the story to progress. I am sorry if it's not my best writing, the next chapters will be filled with drama and more Draco and Hermione action I promise so just stick with me.

I am so appreciative of your reviews, follows, and favorites. Every time I get one I do a little dance and show my fiancé. It has taken me months to build up the courage to write and I'm still a little unsteady on my feet, but your love and thoughts are what keep me going.

Sorry for the long author's note, just haven't spoken to y'all in awhile. I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: _The Promotion_

Hermione groaned as the sun began to shine through her curtains. It was the Monday after the ball and she still wasn't fully prepared for the shit show that would be the Ministry. She slowly crawled out of bed and put on her emerald green silk robe over her tank top and shorts while she walked towards the loo. As she started brushing through her hair she took in her appearance. Her olive skin was slightly freckled with the sun she had recently been getting on her missions. Her eyes were still the dark chocolate they had always been, but she felt that they finally didn't show so much pain. Her hair had finally calmed down over the years and were now just waves of soft curls, though sometimes when humidity or anger or passion struck her hair almost appeared to stand on end.

Finally having her hair in some semblance of order, Hermione made her way downstairs to begin her usual routine with Harry. She started the coffee and grabbed down two mugs. When the coffee was done brewing Hermione noticed that Harry still hadn't made it downstairs. ' _Maybe he slept in?'_ Hermione thought to herself as she made her way upstairs. She knocked three separate times, each one increasing in volume. When no answer came after the third knock, Hermione opened the door to find Harry's neatly made bed and no Harry. ' _Weird. Maybe he slept over at Gin's? Guess I'll get breakfast on the way and see him at work.'_

Hermione made her way back to her room and began getting ready. She flicked on the light to her walk-in closet and stared at the work section of her clothing. She grabbed a burgundy pencil skirt that had a slit at her knee and paired it a black button up with sleeves that came halfway down her forearm and black suede pumps. She pulled her hair into a ballerina top knot with a few tendrils hanging around her face. On her way out of the closet she grabbed the golden cross necklace and love knot studs that she wore to the ball just two days ago. She looked over herself one last time in the mirror and was pleased with the woman that stared back at her. No one would ever know that she was struggling with a storm brewing inside her if they looked at this put together woman.

As Hermione made her way to the floo, she grabbed her black robes and flicked off the coffee pot with her wand. "Ministry of Magic," Hermione spoke clearly into her empty apartment. She felt the usual tug of floo travel and smelled the sulfur as she spun through fireplaces to her work. When she landed in one of the many fireplaces occupying the foyer of the Ministry of Magic, she used Scourgify to clean herself of the soot and patter her skirt and hair to make sure both were still in place.

Since the war had ended, the Ministry of Magic had done their best to integrate more muggle 'things'. For instance, they created ways to include food trolleys that would serve breakfast, lunch, or dinner items depending on which time of day you needed food. Despite having this "amazing muggle contraption," as some put it, only wizards were allowed to run it since the Ministry was still wary of muggles.

Hermione made her way to her favorite trolley with her favorite vendor, Amelia Hughes, "Morning 'Mione! Harry spend another with Ginny?"

Hermione laughed at how well Amelia knew her schedule, "Yes I suppose so! He wasn't at home this morning. How are you this morning?"

Amelia smiled brightly at her friend, "Oh I'm good. I see that you're doing better know that you've gotten rid of that trash," she said while gesturing at Hermione's empty left hand.

Hermione looked sadly at her hand, "Yes, I'm good. Still trying to deal with it all, but happy to be free."

Amelia looked at her knowingly, "I know honey, it's not fair that you had to find out in such a public way. You deserve better. You want your usual this morning?"

Hermione held back her tears, "Yes please, and can I get a blueberry muffin as well please."

Amelia smiled sadly at her, "Of course honey." She quickly prepared Hermione's usual, sausage, eggs, and some toast. She grabbed a blueberry muffin, something Hermione only ate when dealing with rough or sad events, and grabbed her a cup of coffee.

Hermione took the food from her and began to pull out her galleons to pay when Amelia spoke up, "How about this pays you back for the dinner you bought me last week, huh?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, giving her friend a hug goodbye as she walked to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke to a pecking sound on his window. "Lumos," he whispered as he fumbled to find his glasses. Once his vision was clear he looked to the window to see the minister's barn owl staring back at him. He got up from the bed to let the bird in. It flew to a perch Harry had set up in his room with treats and stretched out its leg. Harry took the letter while the bird continued to snack.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Your presence is requested at the Ministry of Magic at 7:00 sharp this morning. You will be meeting with myself and the Head Auror in my office. Please do apologize to Hermione as she will be having to buy herself breakfast this morning._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

Harry laughed to himself about how Kingsley's letter was "all-knowing" just as Dumbledore's had been. He wondered what the Minister and Head Auror could possibly want from him at such an early hour and why the urgency. Despite his growing curiosity he began to get ready thinking about what he'd pick up for breakfast at the Ministry.

By the time Harry finished getting dressed and gathering all of his research for work, it was 6:50. He wouldn't have time to tell Hermione what had happened, so he'd have to tell her later at the office. "Minister of Magic's office," Harry spoke to the quiet apartment and felt the familiar tug of the floo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione began pacing in her office. It was 9:30 and Harry was almost 30 minutes late for work. ' _Where the bloody hell is he? He's never late. Shit did I miss a raid or something? No I couldn't have everyone else is here. Oh he has some explaining to do,_ ' Hermione thought to herself.

Just as she had finished her thoughts, the door to her office opened and Harry arrived, "JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Harry cringed as Hermione's hair began to stand on end and her eyes began to fill with rage, "Geez 'Mione you're starting to sound like Molly. Can you sit down so I can explain?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, "Harry James Potter, explain yourself. I have been worried sick!"

Harry put his hand on his wand, when Hermione got this angry she tended to try and hex him, "Well, I received an owl this morning at 6:30 to meet Kingsley and Aiden to discuss something. When I arrived to Kingsley's office they told me that I was to become Head Auror and Aiden would be retiring. They are going to announce it today. I've been learning the ropes of the department and working through some paperwork for the past two hours or so. That's why I'm late."

As Harry finished his story, Hermione grabbed onto him around his neck and squeezed him hard, "Oh Harry! I am so proud of you!"

Harry gave her a sad smile, "Yes, yes it's all very exciting. But there's one downfall. You will need to find a new partner, with this promotion I won't be able to have a partner."


	5. Chapter 4: Surrounded by Idiots

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Hello dear friends! I hope all is well in your worlds. I felt so bad about the last chapter since it was a 'filler' chapter that helped build the story so I wrote you two chapters! I've been in such a writing mood lately so I have a feeling more chapters will be up sooner than you think :)

I love all of your reviews, follows, and favorites. Special thanks to these reviewers: **ZoeyOlivia, Geekydork,** and **sassanech**. All of my followers are also so appreciated. I am the luckiest girl alive with these wonderful readers.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Surrounded by Idiots

Hermione congratulated Harry as best as she could, giving him hugs and words of praise, but a million thoughts were running through her head.

 _Well, what the bloody hell am I gonna do now? I mean I knew this day would come, it's only natural for Harry to become Head Auror, but we've only been partners for two years. Who is gonna be my partner? Knowing my luck it'll be some recent Hogwarts graduate with no formal dark arts training or even worse, The Ferret._

Hermione shivered at the thought of having Draco Malfoy as her partner. Harry wouldn't be so stupid as to pair her with him; that was something she had complete faith in.

Harry, noticing the crinkle of his friends eyebrows as she gave him her congratulations, cleared his throat, "You know 'Mione, I can always turn them down…"

Hermione fixed her face, "Oh bloody hell Harry don't do that! I'll be okay! I'm just used to being with you on every single mission. It's what we've been doing since we were 11 for crying out loud! I'll be a grown up about this don't worry. This is such a good opportunity for you."

Harry began to relax, "Well, Kingsley, Aiden, and I have determined a partner for you if you're up for the news."

Hermione internally groaned to herself, but put on a cheery face for Harry, "Sure, who is it?"

Harry smiled at her, "It's Lillian Edwards. She just graduated from Hogwarts. She was a Hufflepuff."

Hermione knew it, a fresh Hogwarts graduate, "Does she have any formal dark arts training?"

Harry looked confused, "Well, no 'Mione, but neither did we?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry, while we had the most daft wizards of all time teaching us at Hogwarts, I like to think our time during the war was formal training enough. I mean some of the wizards and creatures we face now are a walk in the park compared to what we have faced."

Harry nodded his head, "I understand 'Mione, but go easy on the girl won't you?"

Hermione threw her hands up so as to show surrender, "Fine Harry, but if we don't work well together I won't continue our partnership for the sake of having a partner. Malfoy doesn't have one and he does just fine."

Harry saluted her as he walked out of her office, "Aye aye captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the Italian styling shop rang as a new customer came in. Blaise walked to the front of the shop, it was 10:30 in the morning and his favorite customer would be stopping by again like clockwork. Before he rounded the corner of his office he heard his voice, deep and smooth, "Hi, I was wondering if Blaise Zabini was here? I am in need of a new dress shirt."

Blaise smiled to himself, how this man needed a new piece of Italian clothing every single day of the week was beyond him. Last week he needed shoes, socks, cuff links, a tie, and a suit jacket, all on different days and none of them matched one another.

Blaise rounded the corner and saw Theodore Nott standing at the counter beaming at him and looking as handsome as ever. Since the war, the darkness that followed Theo had disappeared and here stood a man with soft brown hair styled to look messy, bright hazel eyes, a strong jawline that showed his muscles when he was in thought, and extraordinary taste in clothing (no thanks to his frequent trips to Blaise's shop). Blaise had been in love with the man since before the war and since the war had ended, Theo had only begun to appeal to Blaise more and more.

When Theo noticed Blaise was staring at him, a blush started to creep up on his cheeks. Blaise didn't know it, but Theo was deeply in love with him as well. He barely had any space left in his closet, but he couldn't help coming to see Blaise every single day, just so he could spend time getting to know the funny, sweet, and perfect man.

Blaise shook himself from his appreciation of the young Nott man, "So you're in need of a dress shirt? What color would you like?"

Theo took a shot in the dark, "Hmm, what's your favorite color?"

Taken aback by the sudden change in subject, Blaise had to think a moment, "You'd think it would be Slytherin green wouldn't you? But, it's actually purple. Not just purple though, but violet. Violet to me just screams regal and royal. I love it."

Theo loved when he opened up like this and shared his thoughts, "Then violet is the color I'd like for my dress shirt."

Just as Blaise handed over a violet dress shirt to Theo an Eagle Owl swept through the store and dropped a letter in Blaise's hands. He recognized the swirled lettering and the wax stamp with the large 'M' crest on it.

Blaise excused himself to his office much to his reluctance, "I'm sorry give me just a moment, I need to answer this then I'll get you checked out."

Blaise made it back to his office and opened the letter quickly, hoping to make it back to the handsome man in his shop.

 _Blaise,_

 _Have I got some news for you! Guess who got a promotion to Head Auror? The Boy Wonder himself! And guess who doesn't have a partner now? That's right, the Gryffindor Princess. I mean I'm a little ticked that I didn't get Head Auror, I've had so many more good hits than Scarhead, but this gives me the opportunity to have Granger. I know you think I'm just excited by the idea of her, but I guarantee you, she's every bit of a princess as the world makes her out to be._

 _Any way, she's already been partnered with someone. A recent graduate of Hogwarts. I can almost guarantee it'll go badly and then who will be waiting in the wings? Me._

 _Hope your boyfriend arrives soon._

 _Draco_

Blaise shook his head at his friend and said out loud, "You're a bloody idiot if you think she's a princess."

Blaise looked up to someone knocking at the door, "Hey! I got the shirt. I need to run to work. I was wondering if you were free this weekend? Maybe we could go to dinner and some drinks?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione wanted to gag when she walked out of her office to their main office area and she saw a busty blonde giggling at something Malfoy was saying. Hermione thought to herself, ' _Did someone hire a new secretary? Or is that someone from another department?_ '

Just then Malfoy looked at her with his sparkling eyes ( _'Sparkling eyes? Really Hermione? Get over it. He's a pretty boy, but he's awful._ ') and winked. Hermione made a disgusted face, shook her head, and audibly groaned. The blonde turned to look at her at the noise and her face lit up even more, if that was even humanly possible, "Oh! You're Hermione Granger! I'm your new partner, Lillian!"

She stood up and walked towards Hermione. Hermione could tell she was purposely walking weirdly so her hair would bounce and her ass would sway side to side, "Pleased to meet you!" She stuck her hand out waiting for Hermione to shake it.

Hermione just stared at her icily and said, "Yes, I am Hermione Granger. You might want to stay away from that one," she said gesturing to Malfoy, "and you might want to not walk so weird. You might break something if you keep it up."

While Lillian's eyes damn near bulged out of her head, Hermione could hear Malfoy snickering behind Lillian. When Hermione looked past the young girl and cocked her eyebrow at Malfoy, his eyes had a look of fascination and joy she'd never seen before. His face was beginning to turn red from not laughing with every part of his being. Hermione brought her attention back to the young woman and gave her a smug smirk and stormed back off to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I retired and Harry Potter is now the new Head Auror. I've made sure to isolate the Granger girl on my end. Can I please have my family back?" Aiden Thomas was begging on his knees in the dining room of the mansion.

The cloaked figure stood before him and whispered harshly, "Fine. But you will make sure everyone plays their part in getting rid of the filthy Mudblood or you won't have a family to talk about. We are lucky the Weasley boy is an idiot and cheated on her. You may go. Your part in this play is over with...for now."

The doors to the dining room slammed open and a young woman with two children were shoved through and landed on the floor next to the retired Head Auror. Aiden bowed his head to the man who had just spoken, grabbed onto his family and apparated away from the manor.

The cloaked man stood at the head of the table and began speaking, "The Dark Lord may have failed in his task, but we will not. Phase 1 is complete. Phase 2 will begin soon my friends. The most famous Mudblood will fall and will wreak havoc. The Wizarding World will be made new."

Each member of the table lifted their cloaks to show their dark marks and began banging their fists on the table as their leader walked to a portrait of Hermione Granger.

He shouted over the banging as he pointed his wand at the portrait, "INCENDIO!" As her portrait began to melt away the banging turned into roars of whooping and shouting curses at the portrayal of the woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** What did y'all think? You didn't think I would give an easy Dramione love did you? I had to add some mystery to it!

Also I've been wanting to ask, what house are y'all? I am a Hufflepuff, one of the most underrated houses if you ask me, but I am biased for sure!


	6. Chapter 5: Training

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

The second chapter as promised my lovelies! Please leave me reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Training

It had been 4 days since Harry had told Hermione that he had been promoted and it had been the worst 4 days of her life. Not only was the Prophet continually running stories about how Ron was the greatest man alive for "putting up with Hermione," but she was also stuck with the slag that was Lillian Edwards. Every single day the woman made it a point to flirt with everyone in the office, always focusing a little more on Malfoy. It had even escalated to a point where Hermione had caught Lillian getting a little too close for comfort when she was supposed to be in training.

And training? HA! The girl was a complete idiot when it came to the Dark Arts and anything regarding defense. How was Hermione supposed to trust this girl in the field? And they really needed to get out into the field soon. Many of the creatures she dealt with were becoming jaded and she had no idea what had changed the tide, but she needed to find out soon.

Before she headed into work, Hermione did her usual Friday morning retail therapy. It had become a habit for her almost 6 months after joining the Auror department. Her and Blaise had become inseparable and they spent their Friday mornings sharing coffee and muffins in Italy looking at new pieces to place in his shop - it truly was the best way for both of them to unwind after a rough week (mostly her weeks were rough). Today would be a little different since she decided to go get her hair cut before their breakfast.

Hermione had decided on Tuesday during training that she would be cutting her hair. It was continually getting in her way during training and besides there was no point in keeping it long. It was time to move on to the next phase of her life and leave behind the Gryffindor princess facade that she gave every one. It was time to show her true side.

The bell rang as she walked into the salon that she frequented in Italy. She loved coming in here since barely anyone knew her nor care to have her divulge about her British lifestyle.

A tall woman with sleek black hair cut into a bob approached Hermione, "Ciao bella! How are you my dear?"

Hermione grabbed her friends hands and kissed both of her cheeks, "I am well! How are you Francesca?"

Francesca squeezed her hands, "Oh I'm delightful. I am so glad to see you! I feel as though I haven't seen you in centuries! What are we doing today?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, it's been awhile! And just a cut."

Francesca eyed her, "So a trim as usual?"

Hermione looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, "No, I believe it's time to get rid of the long locks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise waited at their usual cafe with Hermione's blueberry muffin and latte in his hand. She was late, but he knew she was getting her hair done. He was looking through a shop's windows when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned to see his best friend standing there in all her glory.

Hermione had chopped her hair to be just above her shoulders. It hung in soft curls framing her face in caramel, honey, chocolate, and dark brown. She was wearing an emerald green suit jacket with a black silk camisole and black slacks. Her heels were the same black high heels she always wore to work. She no longer looked the part of the Gryffindor Princess she had been showing the world for the past 2 years. Here stood his friend: beautiful, strong, dark, fierce, kind, loyal, and intelligent.

Blaise smiled brightly at her and jokingly said, "Are those new shoes?"

Hermione smacked him playfully, "Blaise!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Oh hush, I know you haven't changed your heels in years for work. You're too dedicated to those ones since they're 'practical.' I love the new hair! It really brings out your face more."

Hermione finally smiled at him and grabbed her food and drink from his hands, "Shall we?"

The pair headed off to some of their favorite shops and vendors. Discussing new products and meeting with new fashion designers. Hermione loved these mornings with Blaise as these were the only times she could be Hermione. Not the Hermione that was a party of the Golden Trio, Holy Trinity, or whatever else people decided to name them. These mornings with Blaise were what kept Hermione sane and when she was on missions and missed these Fridays she could tell that she would begin to snap at people.

Blaise loved these mornings too. Hermione provided something Draco never could, an outlet to discuss his unending love for fashion and Theo. As they were exiting their last store, Blaise thought it as good a time as any to bring up his encounter with Blaise on Monday.

Leaving out the part where Draco had owled, Blaise began to recount the day to Hermione. When he reached the part where Theo had asked him out, Hermione appeared as if she was about to burst, "Well, what the bloody hell did you say?"

Blaise blushed and spoke softly, "Well, I said yes. Our date is tonight. He's taking me to somewhere in France."

Hermione squealed and hugged her best friend. She was so excited he was finally having a shot at true love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione entered her office after her successful morning shopping with Blaise. She shrunk her bags, placed them in a small pouch, and attached it to her Spotted Wood Owl, Pipsqueak. When she turned back around to her desk her eyes met the tall wizards eyes. His eyes were twinkling and looked more and more like silver every time they gave her that twinkle.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him.

Draco's eyes began to change from silvery pools to dark orbs as he took in her appearance more and more, "Have a good shopping trip did we?"

Hermione sighed, "Really Malfoy? I do this every Friday. What do you want?"

Draco shook himself from his dark thoughts and looked at her intensely, "It's your favorite time of the day. Training. Are you ready to knock some sense into the babies?"

Hermione laughed as she walked past him, "Boy am I ever!"

Draco watched her walk away wishing more and more that he could see her under those clothes. When he saw her walk in in his favorite suit jacket he couldn't barely contain himself. He knew he was in deep when he saw her new haircut and his eyes almost bulged out of his head at her beauty.

Hermione made her way to the locker room to change into her training gear for the session. Today everyone would pair up and practice sparring. Sometimes partnerships would change based on assignments for the week, but it never lasted more than a week. Hermione had only seen it once where two people had sparred together really well and were switched for good. As she changed into her black leather pants, tank top, and knee high boots, she thought back on her exchange with Malfoy.

 _Why was he being so nice? He knows I go on my weekly trips with Blaise. It's not starting to bug him is it? Oh why do I care what Malfoy wants? Was our conversation actually civil? What the hell is happening?_

Hermione finished changing and made her way to the training room where everyone was beginning to gather. Harry was at the front of the room. Every week when they met, Hermione was reminded of their time in Dumbledore's Army and always felt a little bittersweet.

"Attention! We will begin sparring. I will move you around as I see fit. If I tell you to change partners, do not ask questions, just please do so and we will be done soon. Those who do have partners, please pair up and begin sparring. Those that do not, pick a partner and begin."

Everyone made their way to their mats and began sparring. It took Hermione a moment to find Lilian, but as soon as she spotted the bouncy blonde, she knew her mat would be next to Malfoy's. Lillian was staring at Malfoy in fascination as he was sparring Neville. Both were holding their own, but Hermione's attention was on finishing the training with Lillian. Hermione cleared her throat as she approached the mat and Lillian snapped away from the men. Both bowed and began sparring. Within 10 minutes, Hermione had knocked Lillian down 5 times and hexed her another 7. Hermione was bored, but Lillian was flustered, especially since Malfoy wouldn't help her up any time she was thrown or pay any mind when she was hexed.

Harry walked up to his best friend and whispered, "'Mione, take it easy. The girl is new."

Hermione almost lost it, "Harry I am. I've only been using Stupefy and hexes that every first year knows when playing tricks on one another. This is ridiculous."

Harry sighed, "Fine. Lillian, you're done for now, take a break. Malfoy, switch to Hermione. Neville, when Lillian is ready, you can begin training with her."

Before Hermione or Draco could object, Harry walked away. Hermione knew it was useless since Harry had already said not to ask questions.

Malfoy moved to her mat and they bowed to one another. They began sparring one another, throwing stronger hexes and spells at one another than they ever had with any other partner. Their session lasted about 30 minutes before Hermione finally caught Malfoy with a Bat-Bogey Hex. Due to the charms on the room, the hex didn't do too much damage to the pretty blonde, but it sure did freak him out which was what Hermione had been planning on.

Everyone gathered around Harry as he began to speak at the end of their training session, "Alright everyone, good work today! After you shower up, you can all head home for the day. First and foremost, we have a few partnerships that will be permanent for the time being. Neville Longbottom and Lillian Edwards and now partners as well as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The rest of you will receive owls of your partners for next week if there are any changes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Uh-oh maybe Hermione was wrong about Harry's inability to pair her with Draco? Will this partnership work or will she wreck it like she did with Lillian?


	7. Chapter 6: Boys, Boys, Boys

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Thank you to **sassanech** , **ZoeyOlivia** , and **Geekydork** for your lovely reviews. You don't even know how much your support means to me.

I apologize for the long wait. I have been so busy recently that on my time off I'm half alive and have no energy to write. I want to give my all to this story and grow as a writer, but I can't do it if I'm writing while I'm basically in a sleep/food coma.

Anyway, today I was off and well-rested so I decided to sit down and write. I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead so that way I can post more often without leaving you hanging constantly!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hermione goes clubbing. Hermione is slightly OOC at least from what most people portray her as. I feel like Hermione is deep down, fundamentally a good girl, but enjoys having a bad side like clubbing and flirting and wearing sexy clothing. That's the powerful and brilliant Hermione I love and I hope you do too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Boys, Boys, Boys

The lights were pulsing with the music all around her as she swayed to the music. Despite only wearing a black body suit that looked like a skin tight tank top and some high waisted jean shorts, she was sweating from all of the dancing she was doing. She felt so alive here, she could forget all of her troubles with the pulsing music, beautiful men, and never ending stream of drinks from those beautiful men. Everyone always assumed the bright witch loved to blow off steam in the library, but music? Music is what brought Hermione to life.

As the song started to end and the DJ transitioned into another song, Hermione broke from the crowd to quench her thirst. On her way to the bar, a man caught her eye and smiled at her. He piqued her interest, he was tall with bright blue eyes, raven black hair, muscles that were well defined under his shirt, and a smile that could melt her. Hermione knew nothing would come of it, but she'd have her fun and so would he.

Hermione walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes, holding on to his arms for support and said into his ear, "My name is Hermione. What's yours?"

She felt his hand hold onto the small of her back, "My name is Daniel. And you are divine."

Hermione slowly lowered herself back down and smiled brightly at him. Before she could thank him, he had pulled her closer to his body and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione returned the kiss with fervor, wanting to forget Ronald, her week, and the impending partnership she had with a certain ferret.

Daniel was a good kisser, Daniel made her forget, and Daniel bought her drinks and danced the night away with her. Daniel was what she needed tonight. She knew she could never be with the man more than one night. He would never understand her world and that was okay.

It was 2:00am when Hermione looked at Daniel and asked to go to his place. Normally she would never have been so bold with a man, but she wasn't herself anymore. Or what everyone else deemed Hermione Granger was. Daniel looked pleased with where the night was going and kissed her leading her out of the club and away from the pulsing music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise waited nervously by the fire in his living room. Theo wasn't late, no if anything, Blaise was early. Almost 30 minutes early. He had tried on 15 different outfits, finally settling on the outfit he had worn the first day that Theo had entered his shop and their encounters had begun. As he pondered if Theo would notice, the fire roared to life and the brunette man stepped through. Blaise was still lost in thought and did not notice the man standing before hims so Theo took him in while he had a moment.

Blaise was always a gorgeous man, his dark skin had crinkles around his mouth and eyes, no doubt from Hermione Granger and the joy she gave him. He was lean and muscular and his eyes always shone when he looked at Theo. He was wearing the outfit he had worn the first day Theo had started visiting him - a slate grey button up that he had rolled up just above his elbows, with black skinny slacks that formed around the muscles of his legs, and black leather shoes. He was the epitome of perfect in Theo's eyes.

As Theo finished his admiration of the man, Blaise finally emerged from his thoughts and blushed as he realized that Theo had been staring at him.

"I'm sorry were you here for long?"

Theo smoothed out the violet dress shirt Blaise had picked out for him, "Uhh not really no. You look incredible. Is that the outfit you were the first day I came to your shop?"

Blaise's blush got even deeper, "Yeah, yes it is. I didn't think you'd notice. That's been, what? 3 months?"

Theo smiled as his eyes appeared to go into a far off place, "I don't think I'll ever forget that day or how you looked. That's the day I really began living my life."

Blaise felt as if he was about to burst and Theo cleared his throat, "Sorry! Shall we?" He held out his arm for Blaise to take. Blaise grabbed onto him and they stepped through the fireplace to begin their date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke with a start. _Oh bloody hell my head hurts. Where the fuck am I? Oh yes, Daniel's apartment. Why does he have no curtains in here? What time is it?_ Hermione looked at the alarm clock next to the man's bed, 7:00AM, it read in large green numbers.

 _Ugh I need to leave, where is my shit?_ Hermione began collecting her things and getting dressed, being careful not to make too much noise so the man in the bed wouldn't wake. It's not that she didn't like the young man, but he would never understand her life. And she really didn't want him to. She wanted to forget, to let go. She didn't need things with strings or attachments, she already had that and look how that turned out.

Making sure she had every thing, Hermione walked out of the apartment and raised her wand to apparate home. She felt the familiar tug on her stomach and then lurched in circles until she landed in her bedroom. _Oh fuck that was a bad idea. I'm gonna throw up._ Hermione ran to her bathroom and began throwing up what little amount was in her stomach.

"Mione, you have a visitor." Harry was at her bedroom door knocking softly, probably still tip-toeing around after making Malfoy her partner.

Hermione swung the door open, still wearing her clothes and makeup from the night before. She probably looked awful, but she could care less. "Who the hell is visiting at this hour?"

Harry looked bewildered at her state, "Uh well it's Blaise. I can ask him to come back? He just made it seem really urgent."

Hermione groaned, _Blaise had his date last night, if it's urgent did it not go well?_ "I'm coming."

Hermione closed her door and made her way down the stairs and into her kitchen. Blaise was sitting at the breakfast nook with a latte and muffin in hand. _Good man. The date must've gone well, he looks positively beaming._

"Good morning," he smiled brightly at his best friend. She looked like a beautiful mess, but a mess nonetheless. Her hair was frizzy and tangled and her makeup was a little smeared, but other than that she looked beautiful. Her clubbing clothes fit her body well and her makeup made her eyes pop even more if that was humanly possible.

Hermione grumbled at him as she took the coffee and muffin from him, "Why are you here so bloody early?"

Blaise laughed, "Oh 'Mione. We both know you've been up for a little while. Have a good night I presume?"

Hermione smiled cheekily at him, "Oh you have no idea. Tell me about your night first."

Blaise recounted the evening to her, how Theo had remembered the outfit, how he took him to an elegant restaurant in France, then took him to Paris to look at the Eiffel Tower, and then they went back to his place and stayed up all night talking.

Hermione was positively beaming, "WELL! Did he kiss you?"

Blaise blushed, "Yes, more than once. And this morning before he left, he asked if we could make things official. He asked me to be his boyfriend 'Mione."

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, "Blaise Thomas Zabini! Please tell me you said yes!"

Blaise smiled, "Of course 'Mione. I'm no fool. That man is the love of my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Please let me know what you think of this Hermione. I have been having some ideas for other stories recently so I might start another fic as well, but this one will be my first priority. I hope you like the way the story is progressing. As always I appreciate your love and constructive criticism!

Also I have posted this chapter on September 1, 2017. The same day that is depicted in the last HP movie when every one is sending their kiddos off to Hogwarts. This was one of the reasons I got off my butt and started writing. I hated the way they portrayed each actor - Draco looked so gross and Hermione looked ancient. Also Ron was fat? I have a very different image in my head of everyone (yes even Ron) and that's why I got inspired to write more again. What did you think of the depiction of the characters in the last HP movie?


	8. Chapter 7: The Lair of the Snake

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Thank you to **sassanech** and **ZoeyOlivia** for your reviews! They truly inspire me and help me to continue writing this story, even though 90% of the time I'm sure I'm a crap writer. But practice does make perfect and this is my first story.

This chapter is a little bit longer than my previous ones and I plan to provide you with more long chapters since this story is finally taking root and all of the filler chapters should be done.

This one I try to describe a home, I love interior design so hopefully that came across and my description is ok. I am doing my best to describe more so you can see what I'm seeing.

Anyway, enjoy, review, like, or follow! I love you all :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: The Lair of the Snake

Hermione's Saturday had come and gone with no more surprise visits or any other exciting events. Today was Sunday, the day Hermione would prepare for her work week and go over her cases.

After having a quiet breakfast with Harry, Hermione retired to their office to look over her books, files, and take notes on the upcoming week. Hermione began researching creatures that had been working with Voldemort during his time - trolls, some giants, werewolves, vampires, and dementors. Each group had begun to act differently recently and Hermione wanted to find a cause for it. Some weren't showing up to their mandatory probationary meetings, some had gone missing, and some had begun speaking to her as if a war hadn't occurred, calling her obscene names like Mudblood or telling her she was filthy.

A knock came at the door a few hours later and she looked up at to see Harry standing in the doorway shuffling his feet, "What is it Harry?"

"Er, well you have another visitor."

Before Hermione could ask who it was, Harry stepped aside and Draco walked around the corner revealing himself. Hermione shot Harry pointed glares as he walked away from the pair.

"What can I do for you on this Sunday Malfoy?"

Draco laughed at her annoyance, "Cheerful as ever I see Granger. I came by to discuss our partnership seeing as it is now permanent thanks to Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes, how could she forget? "Well? What did you want to discuss?"

Draco had a mischievous glint to his eyes, "Well, we need to discuss living arrangements, don't we? You can't live here much longer seeing as Potter is getting married to Weaselette this fall."

Hermione cursed herself, "Yes Malfoy, but that's a few months away."

Draco grinned to himself, "Ah yes, but you aren't Potter's partner anymore, are you?"

Hermione was losing her temper, "No. But where do you suppose I live then? At the manor with you and mummy dearest? Not bloody likely."

Draco scoffed, "Only mother lives at the manor by herself now. I visit her 3 times a week, but I have my own home. If you would like to come see it before you move in, you are more than welcome. I'm sure you'll have some criticism about my decorating."

Hermione thought over what he had to say. It would be easier to live with him since they were partners. She had a lot of research she needed to go over with him anyway. But they were enemies, right? _He's Malfoy, Hermione, of course you are enemies. But you need a place to live and he is your partner. Be a Gryffindor, have some courage._

Finally giving up on her internal battle, "Oh bloody hell. When can I come see it?"

Draco, shocked that he'd won her over so easily, "What about today?"

Hermione looked at her desk sprawled with papers and books. She hadn't made much head way in terms of her research. There were no specific patterns, at least ones she could see. She knew she would just hit here and stare off into space longer and think about the past 2 years if she stayed any longer.

"Fine. Let me go change out of my pajamas."

Hermione stood from the desk and it was then that Draco finally noticed that she wasn't dressed in normal clothes. She was wearing an emerald green silk robe over a spring green tank and some black silky shorts that tied at her waist. Her hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls and with each turn of her head, he saw the glint of varying browns - caramel, honey, dark chocolate, and chestnut. Her face was flushed from the coffee she had been drinking and the growing frustration from her relentless research. _Gods can I wake up to that site every day?_

"Earth to Malfoy! Can you please move from the doorway so I can go change?"

Draco shook his head from his thoughts of her, realizing how close she was and how he had been staring her down, "Uh yeah sure." Draco stepped to the side reluctantly and let the small woman go past. _She'll be the death of me,_ thought Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed with a thud in front of a home in what appeared to be Muggle London. The home looked to be a two story Victorian style home with exposed bricks that had been painted white. There was a small front yard and each window had a window box overflowing with beautiful flowers. Hermione knew it was more expensive than most, but it was also modest, at least for a Malfoy.

"You live in Muggle London?" Hermione asked still taking in the quiet beauty of the home.

"Yes and no. This is a small wizarding community within Muggle London, so I can still apparate and do magic, but we have access to all things muggle. Why?"

Hermione stepped towards the house and mumbled, "Just curious is all."

Draco shook his head and followed after her. He took out his keys and unlocked the black front door and opened it standing off to the side so Hermione could see it.

It took every ounce of Hermione's being not to gasp in awe and shock. Hermione walked into the foyer with lightly gray washed wood floors. She looked to her right into the office and noted that three of the four walls were covered in floor to ceiling book shelves. The fourth wall was mostly covered in window and sheer curtains that allowed the light in, but not too much. In both corners near the windows were reading chairs with a slate gray with small silver buttons studding the edges of the fabric. In the middle of the room was a dark wood desk with a similar slate gray office chair sitting on a plush carpet. It was beautiful.

Hermione looked to her left and saw the den with a similar design as the office. In front of Hermione was the stairs to the second floor and between the stairs and the office was a hallway. She began walking down the hallway and found herself in the kitchen. It was beautiful and had everything any professional chef could possibly want. There was a breakfast nook in one corner and a door that led to the patio.

Hermione looked out to the backyard and noted that it looked perfectly muggle. There was a covered patio with seating for friends. There was a grill under the covered patio and out in the yard was a pergola, a garden, and a firepit. The home was incredibly warm and welcoming.

Hermione walked past the breakfast nook and patio door into the dining room that connected to the kitchen and the den as well. Hermione felt as if she was in a dream. _There's no bloody way this is Malfoy's home._

Draco chuckled at her incredulous looks, "You probably didn't notice, but there is a television set in the den. It's hidden behind a door on a hutch, but it's there nonetheless."

Hermione whipped around, "Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy? Did someone take over your body? Oh hell you're under the Imperius aren't you?"

Draco laughed even harder, "Nope Granger. Still the handsome devil that you love so dearly."

Hermione scoffed, "Handsome my arse."

She didn't wait for his reply as she made her way to the stairs and went upstairs. There were a total of 4 rooms upstairs and each was as beautiful as the last. There were 2 bedrooms with bathrooms attached, a game room, and Hermione's favorite, a small library. When Hermione saw the library with the floor to ceiling book cases, the desks, beautiful chairs, fireplace, and little reading nooks, she couldn't help but gasp in amazement.

While still perusing the books she mumbled to Draco, "You used an undetectable extension charm didn't you?"

Draco teasingly asked, "Going to report me, are you?"

Hermione shook her head seriously, "No. I just like to know things. I was just curious."

Draco admired her for a moment, she was so lost in the beauty of his home and she looked so beautiful when she was lost in thought, "Good. Yes I did. I love reading and immersing myself in new worlds. I love learning new things. I didn't feel like having a mansion for just myself, so I decided to buy this beautiful home and use an extension charm so I can keep my books."

Hermione took the tall blonde in, his home truly was beautiful and his love for books almost outshined hers. Almost. "Well, I have to say I'm impressed. You have quite the collection of books. And a lovely home. When would you like me to move in?"

Draco was taken aback by the last part, "Erm well, I guess whenever is best for you? The place is basically ready for you. I saw how much you were researching today, so I'm guessing the sooner the better?"

Hermione liked that he was observant, she'd give him that, "Yes, the sooner the better. I can go get my things today if you'd like. I'll probably put some of my furniture in storage since you have the place practically decorated."

Draco looked around his home as if he didn't realize he had already decorated it, "Yes I suppose I do. I can change it if you don't like it. We can find something that suits both of us."

Hermione realized she probably sounded annoyed and tried her best to sound kind, "Oh no I love your home and how it's decorated! I just already don't have a lot so this works for me."

Draco wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond so he just stood there with his hands in his pockets staring at the small woman in front of him. Hermione was the first to speak up, "I'm going to get my things. I'll be back probably around dinner time. I'll see you later."

Before he could say anything he heard the pop of apparition. _Bloody hell I'm in deep_ , Draco thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cloaked man drummed his long fingers on the table while each of his cohorts filed into the massive dining room. Only the prominent members of this society were seated at the table with him, while everyone else stood around the table. Once everyone was in the room the man stood and his voice bellowed out above the crowd, "My friends. Our plan has worked even better than we anticipated. The Granger girl will be moving from Potter's home to young Malfoy's home."

The quiet room broke into a loud cheer as the cloaked man finished his announcement. Everyone was pleased with the new development - surely the Malfoy heir would side with them and continue the tradition of pure magic.

The cloaked man raised his hand to stop the hoots and hollers, "Though the Malfoy boy has lost his father, I have ways of making him join our group. My wife, Narcissa Malfoy's best friend, will travel to the manor and secure our standing with the Malfoy family. The Granger girl will be no more by the time the new year rolls around."

Again the room erupted in a roar, but this time the man had little patience and yelled, "SILENCE!" Every cloaked figure stood at attention in the dark room for fear of pissing off their leader - he was known to kill a member or two for not following a command.

"You will all continue your duties of recruiting creatures and purebloods. The younger generation will take some convincing, so whatever means you need to use to convince them, you may. Just do your best not to murder all of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Our mystery group has returned. I couldn't do just a plain ol' Dramione fic with no mystery now could I?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I love your reviews and follows. The support is what keeps me going. Have a wonderful day/evening or whenever you are reading this!


	9. Chapter 8: The Long Night

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Thank you to **sassanech** and **ZoeyOlivia** for your lovely reviews. Thank you to **ZoeyOlivia** for my misuse in the last chapter of an Unforgiveable. I had used it as a place holder and forgot to change it!

It's been a whole month since I posted and I am so sorry for that. Last month was a major wedding planning month for me so I was busy with that.

And I've been feeling down in the dumps about my writing. I know there are so many better authors and better stories out there. Also there's a million Dramione fics so I guess I just didn't fully feel worthy of being considered a Dramione writer. Oh well, I love Dramione and I love writing (when I'm not completely exhausted), so I'll continue writing for myself.

In the time being, I'm just gonna stick with the saying, "If you build it they will come." As in, if I keep writing, maybe more people will enjoy my stories and more people will be inspired by these fics just as I was.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hard to write because I am not all about violence (Hufflepuff, here), but I so hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy, review, like, or follow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: The Long Night

It took Hermione only a few hours to pack her books, clothes, and other furniture she wanted to take with her to Malfoy's home. While she wasn't entirely too happy to be living with the ferret himself, she knew that it would be best for their partnership and for Harry's sake. Harry could finally start living with Ginny and begin their lives before the wedding. So for Harry, Hermione would put up with the insufferable prat. _Surely I'm going to drink myself stupid every night since that's the only way he'll be tolerable,_ Hermione thought to herself as she shrunk her boxes down for storage.

Hermione took one last long look at her room, she knew Harry would always make sure it was open for her. After everything they had been through the past 2 years, Harry was like a brother to her. Ron and Harry were best friends, but Hermione would always hold a special place for Harry and for that she was grateful, especially since Ronald was off being an idiot.

Hermione made her way down the stairs where Harry was waiting to say goodbye to her. He looked as if he was about to start sobbing, "You'll still come over for Sunday dinners right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry of course. You might be an arse for partnering me with Malfoy, but you are my family. Our dinners will always be there and nothing will stop me from being here for them."

Harry embraced her hard, "You know if he's an insufferable git your bedroom will always be open, okay?"

Hermione started to cry and could only shake her head. Harry had been there after Ron had run away during the war, after Bellatrix had mutilated her arm, after Ron had walked out on her or threw things at her in a drunken rage, he had been there after her parents had been murdered and the months of drinking and rehab and therapy she had been through, and she knew he would be there for everything else in between. Hermione had a special bond with him and nothing and no one could shake that.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work 'Mione. Give Malfoy hell for me okay?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head at his nonsense. She walked out the door and apparated to her new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Hermione had apparated out of his home, he floo'd Blaise to tell him the news.

"Draco? Is everything okay? We just talked yesterday? Did 'Mione yell at you and laugh at your proposal of moving into your home?"

Draco grabbed at his chest, faking hurt at Blaise's words, "You wound me Blaise. I am not awful. She actually came to see the house today and agreed to move in after looking at it."

Blaise was genuinely surprised, "Bloody hell, you must've laid it on thick for her to agree so easily."

Draco laughed, "I was surprised too, but I think she has a lot going on at work and needed to discuss some research with me anyway."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yes I'm sure that's the only reason she's moving into her arch enemy's home. I'll have to come by and see this for myself later."

Draco bowed to his friend, "Be my guest."

They both said their goodbyes and Draco began neatening up his home. He normally kept it immaculate, but he wanted it to be perfect for Hermione's arrival. While cleaning, he noticed that it was around dinner time and began cooking. Not knowing exactly what Hermione enjoyed, Draco decided to settle on making a pot roast and some homemade rolls. Surely the woman wouldn't be _that_ picky, right?

Draco turned on the radio that was sitting in his kitchen and began chopping vegetables. Five years ago if someone had told him he would be cooking his own food, listening to a Muggle contraption, and having Granger live in his home he would've hexed them to the next century.

Draco was so lost in the music playing from the radio and cooking dinner that he didn't hear the pop of apparition, nor did he hear Hermione make her entrance into the kitchen.

Hermione leaned against the doorway and stared at the tall blonde for a moment soaking him in. He was wearing a burgundy cable knit jumper, some muggle jeans, and an apron. He was listening to a radio and dancing just a little to the song while he was kneading some dough. He looked positively perfect and Hermione felt a warmth begin to pool in her stomach.

Draco's shouting broke her from her reverie, "BLOODY HELL GRANGER! How long have you been standing there?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh not long. Since when did _the_ Draco Malfoy look positively muggle?"

Draco looked at her seriously, but she could see the glint in his eyes, "Since he stopped listening to his prejudiced father and moved to Muggle London?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Fair enough. What are you making?"

Draco looked back down at the dough he was kneading, "Pot roast and rolls. Is that okay?"

Hermione shook her head yes and gave him a sad smile. She walked out of the room and mumbled, "I'll go unpack."

Draco was unsure what had set her off, but he continued cooking, trying his best not to read into her feelings. It wouldn't do if he actually began to like the woman.

Hermione started unpacking her things and adding books to the shelves that were in his room. _Wait, were these shelves here earlier? Or did he put them in here for me?_ _No, he couldn't have, I just must've not noticed them._ While unpacking, Hermione allowed her mind to wander to her parents.

"' _Mione dear! Dinner is ready!" Elizabeth Granger yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

 _Hermione slammed shut her book about magical creatures, "Coming Mum!"_

 _Hermione came barreling down the stairs much to her mother's chagrin. Her mother was always concerned one of those stairs would come crashing in due to her incessant need to slam down them. She entered the dining area of their home where the table was set. It was Sunday and her mom was making her famous Sunday roast. The Granger family had a long standing tradition of Sunday roasts every Sunday of Hermione's life and she never grew tired of it._

" _Do you need any help Mum?" Hermione came up behind her mom and hugged her._

" _Well you COULD stop banging down those stairs. I swear it sometimes feels like I raised a boy."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sorry Mum, I'll get better about it."_

 _Hermione and her mom began bringing items to the table while her father made his way from the living room and helped them bring in the dinner._

" _Liz, this looks incredible. As always." Thomas Granger kissed his wife softly on the cheek._

 _Hermione loved their little displays of affection. Even after being married for almost 20 years, they still were as in love as when they had married, possibly even more so. Hermione desperately wished for that kind of a love for herself._

That was one of the last good memories Hermione had with her family - something they had done almost every Sunday of her life, save the times she was at Hogwarts. Soon after that, the Horcrux hunt had begun and she had wiped their memories. And almost a year later, they were murdered. Hermione began to cry quietly to herself as the memories of that time flooded her.

"Granger! Dinner is ready!" Draco shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione wiped her face and cleared her throat, "Be there in a minute."

She began neatening up the mess she had made when unpacking and checked herself in the mirror, smoothing out her clothes and wiping the tear stains from her face. Malfoy may have been nice to her recently, but he didn't need to know she had been crying.

As Hermione walked down the stairs, the smell from dinner invaded her senses completely. It smelled just like her mums roast and it took every fiber of her being not to curl up on the floor and sob. She knew she'd need a drink tonight if she'd sleep at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her study reviewing over the details of her next event. The summer was her favorite season as she was able to put on more galas and charity fundraisers than any other season. Her next one was only a month away, a charity fundraiser for the orphans of the war. It would be a black and white ball and she would invite all of the right people, the Golden Trio being some of those "right" people. She had the idea to make a red carpet outside of the home so the press would not enter the party and the evening could go without that awful Skeeter woman making a ruckus.

While she was pouring herself over the seating arrangements, her fireplace came to life, indicating she had a floo call. Tearing her eyes away from the replica tables and chairs, Narcissa made her way to the green fire and stuck her head in to see who was calling at such an odd hour.

"Oh hello dear! Are you alright? This is an awfully odd hour for you to be flooing." Narcissa spoke to the woman on the other side of the floo connection.

"I haven't seen you in so long Cissy, I was just thinking about you tonight. I was wondering if I could come by for tea tomorrow and catch up. It's been far too long and I miss my dear best friend."

Narcissa smiled at her old friend. It had been a long time since any of her friends from before the war had contacted her. It was nice to hear from her best friend, even if it had only been a month. "Why of course. Come by around 3:00? I'll be sure to have tea set up in the garden."

The women ended their phone call and Narcissa returned to her seating plan.

"Bipsy?" Narcissa called out into the empty room.

A small pop sounded from the left side of Narcissa and she looked down to see her favorite elf staring back up at her with her large eyes, wearing a pretty periwinkle dress. "Yes Miss?"

"A friend is visiting tomorrow for tea around 3:00. Can you ensure that tea is set in the garden for our dear old friend?"

Mipsy bowed her head, flopping her ears down almost touching the floor, "Yes Miss! Gladly!"

And with that, Mipsy had snapped her fingers to return to her duties. Ever since Lucius had passed, Narcissa had ensured that her elves would be free, paid fairly, and treated with respect. While she still felt that elves were beneath her, she did not believe they shouldn't be treated with respect. That was where she and her husband, and most of the sacred 28 for that matter, had disagreed.

Narcissa extinguished the flames within the fireplace and retired to bed, mentally preparing herself for the visit with her "dear old friend" tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Draco had eaten their meal in complete silence. Draco wondering what the hell he had done to get her to be so quiet and Hermione thinking over the 2 years and continually remembering her parents. Hermione stood from the table and began clearing it, waving her wand to begin cleaning the kitchen and putting away the food.

"Who would've thought, muggle-born Hermione Granger would use magic to perform menial tasks?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and sniggered at him, "I'm just full of surprises aren't I, Malfoy?"

Draco just rolled his eyes at her and stood up from the kitchen table. He walked to his cupboards and reached up to grab down a whiskey glass. Hermione noticed the muscles in his back begin to move and flex while he was reaching to the top shelf of the cupboard. There was that warmth again, pooling at her stomach.

Draco turned and smirked at her, "After dinner drinks and cases?"

Hermione gulped and tried to clear the flush that was beginning on her cheeks, "Yes, sounds good. I'll go get my files."

Hermione left the kitchen and ran upstairs to grab her files from her room. When she returned, she barreled down the stairs as she had in her childhood home. Draco was sitting in his office at one of the chairs near the window, dangling a glass of Firewhiskey between his fingers, and reading over some files.

Draco looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her, "Whatchya got for me?"

For the next few hours the two poured over their case files, Hermione discussing the dark creatures that had begun acting strange and Draco discussing the objects that have begun to go missing from shops in Knockturn Alley. Neither realized it, but their cases would soon diverge.

The clock in the hallway rang out and signaling 11:00. Hermione was absolutely sloshed from the alcohol, but still hid it well from Draco; she'd had plenty of practice with her ex-fiance. Draco was exhausted and knew they'd have to be up bright and early the next morning. Both looked at each other and silently agreed to go to bed.

Both trudged upstairs and parted ways. Hermione got ready for bed in her connecting bathroom and fell onto the soft plush comforter. When she crawled under the sheets, they were slightly warm as if they had sat outside in the hot summer breeze for the day. Hermione fell asleep quickly in her new home.

 _*6 months after the war*_

 _Hermione walked through the front door of her parents home to have their usual Sunday roast. After she had found her parents in Australia and returned their memories and explained what happened and why, she and her parents returned to London and slowly began to transition back into their normal lives - which included the Sunday roast tradition._

 _As soon as she turned away to lock the door after her someone stupified her. The next thing she remembered was waking up tied to a chair with her wand gone. She had been silenciod since every time she tried to make a sound, nothing would come out._

" _Oh good, you're awake." A deep, gravelly voice rang out. Hermione looked up to see a cloaked figure wearing a Death Eater mask. Ice began to fill her veins and disbelief set into her mind. She thought all of the Death Eater's had been taken care of, that's why she had restored her parents memories._

 _Another cloaked figure came into the room, "Now, I know what you're thinking: Me and my two puppies found all of the Death Eaters, didn't we? Oh, stupid stupid mudblood. Did you really think we would use all of our men? The Dark Lord knew he may not survive, he needed people to carry on his legacy."_

 _The first man came closer and knelt down in front of her, "We aren't going to kill you today Mudblood. No you're too fresh from the win. We need the wizarding world to become complacent. No, today we are going to break you down. Make you feel like you'll never be safe as long as you're living."_

 _At that moment, the other man walked in dragging Hermione's parents. Both were struggling against their restraints and trying to scream, but they had been silenced as well._

 _Both men began torturing her parents in front of her, using the Cruciatus, reminding her of the way Bellatrix had tortured her. Hermione was sobbing and begging for the men to stop, but they couldn't hear her nor would they care if they could._

 _After quite some time of torturing her parents, the men shouted, "Avada Kedavra," at the same exact time, killing her parents instantly._

Hermione was being shaken awake by Draco, "Granger, wake up. Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Hermione was still sobbing as she pulled herself into his chest and began shaking violently, "Please don't kill them. Please."

Draco laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her in close to him. He began petting her hair and rubbing circles onto her back, "Granger, you're having a nightmare. Calm down. It'll be okay."

Hermione slowly stopped shaking as Draco began to lull her back to sleep. He began humming a melody his mom used to sing to calm him down and Hermione's breathing got deeper and deeper.

Draco eventually fell asleep and stayed with her all through the night despite being woken up by her screaming multiple times about various things: his aunt, Weasley, some murder, and other nightmares. He stayed and held her close each time, comforting her back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : I know I gave you a long note at the beginning of this chapter so I'll be quick.

What did you think? As a Hufflepuff I am doing my best not to be too romantic, but I can't help myself. Draco needs a sweet side.

Also, what house are you? Both Hogwarts and Ilvermorny? Which one do you feel you identify with more?


	10. Chapter 9: Werewolves,Vampires,&Centaurs

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Thank you to **ZoeyOlivia** for your review! If you have been reviewing my story and are not receiving replies to your reviews, that is because I am personal messaging you back so you will need to turn that on!

Look at me I didn't wait a whole month to write another chapter go me! I am trying to write on my days off from work since when I come home from work I am so exhausted I can barely form real sentences. I came home yesterday from work and slept for 13 hours so yeah I was tired!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I finally reveal someone on the dark side and Narcissa's "dear old friend." The next few chapters will be building Draco and Hermione's relationship and not really anyone else's. So the next few chapters may be slow and I am apologizing in advance for that, but hey you came here for some Dramione so why not build it up!

I finally feel like I am getting my groove back in writing. Of course reading some of my favorite fics always help to inspire me.

Enjoy, review, like or follow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Werewolves, Vampires, and Centaurs, Oh My!

Draco woke that Monday morning to a sleeping form pressed against his chest. His nose was filled with the sweet smell of vanilla and sandalwood. Draco breathed in deeply and opened his eyes to a mass of curls in front of him. _Shit, I'm still in Granger's bed_ , he thought to himself. He slowly began to uncurl himself from Hermione, trying not to wake her; there was no way she would remember the terrors that haunted her last night or that he had been there to comfort her, or so he hoped. He looked at his watch, groaning at how early he was awake. He and Hermione wouldn't need to be at the Ministry for another 2 hours.

Draco made his way down to the kitchen and began a pot of coffee. He waved his wand and the kitchen came to life with soft classical music playing, dishes being put away, and croissants being formed. Despite his time in the Muggle world and his love for cooking, he wanted to relax in the morning before going into work.

Draco grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the breakfast nook to begin looking over Hermione's notes and files. Over the past 6 months she had noted changes within three groups of creatures she was entrusted with: werewolves, vampires, and centaurs.

Fenrir Greyback appeared to be Hermione's main focus with the werewolves: he had managed to escape going to Azkaban and no one had seen him after the war until almost 8 months ago. Shortly after that, wizards and witches who leaned towards the dark arts, went missing. In bright red ink, Hermione had written, "Werewolf Army?"

Draco turned his attention to the vampire notes next. Pictured was a tall young man with dark black hair, pale face, and black clothing. He looked formidable and gave Draco an uneasy feeling. Sanguini had attended Slughorn's Christmas party sixth year and apparently now was having regular meetings with Henry Greengrass, Peter Parkinson, and Reginald Crabbe, all former Death Eaters. Each former Death Eater had their own files, tracking their movements, and showing their connections to other wizards and witches including their own family members.

Draco would have to review the Death Eaters again, many of them were old family friends and he wanted to know what they were up to and why. The centaurs got his attention next. Hermione had written down accounts from McGonagall, Hagrid, and other professors discussing movements of the centaurs in the Black Forest. It appeared the centaurs were circling the edges of the forest often and were not keeping well within the forest as they previously had. Hermione had written on the pages, exactly what Draco was thinking, "Centaurs aren't supposed to interfere with what is to come? No longer neutral?"

Draco drifted over to looking over his findings from the past 6 months. Small items from different dark shops within Knockturn Alley had gone missing. All items seemed harmless enough, but Draco knew better especially with these changes in creatures and Death Eater movements.

He heard Hermione plodding down the stairs and down the hallway to the kitchen, but couldn't tear himself away from the notes.

"Morning." Hermione said groggily as she made her way to the coffee maker.

Draco finally looked away from the files and nearly gasped at the sight before him. Hermione's hair hung in soft curls just above her shoulders and gleamed caramel, honey, chocolate, and mocha in the sunlight. She was wearing a royal purple silk button down pajama top with matching shorts. Her olive skin was radiant and her freckles stood out more with the sunlight shining in through the kitchen windows. Her face was slightly flushed from the coffee. He could get used to waking up to her like this every morning.

"What're you looking at?" Hermione moved towards the table to peer over the paperwork he had splayed before him.

Draco shook his head as if to rid himself of his traitorous thoughts, "Um. Our research. Have you talked to Potter about the Death Eater movements?"

Hermione sat down close next to him, he could smell the vanilla and sandalwood still. She reached for a croissant and began nibbling on it while she spoke, "Yeah actually I have. That's why I have these files. Harry copied them for me so I could look over them. It's actually a cool charm the Ministry's been using. Even though he's made a copy, if he ever adds to it, it'll update my copy as well."

Draco thought about this for a moment, "I think something is happening. The beings and creatures moving the way they are, having meetings with known Death Eaters, items going missing in Knockturn Alley..it's all too much of a coincidence don't you think?"

Hermione looked at him seriously, "I've been worried something was happening. Especially when the centaurs started rebelling. It's not what they do."

Draco looked back at the files. An ominous feeling began to overtake him. He couldn't help but be concerned for his partner's safety. Even if they weren't on the best of terms, he didn't wish her any harm. How would he deal with the Death Eaters? They were like family to him growing up. They most certainly wouldn't be happy that he was an Auror. Would they try to use him to get a Ministry foothold? Or did they already have one?

Hermione's voice cut through his panicked thoughts, "Harry sent me an owl this morning. We've been assigned field work this week since we have all of this going on. Do you need anything from the office?"

Draco shook his head and Hermione stood, "Great. I'm going to get my field gear on. Meet you down here in 20?"

Draco nodded his head dumbly as his panicked thoughts still raced through his head. Hermione left the room and he heard her slowly climb the stairs again. As he cleaned up breakfast, the panicked thoughts returned.

Back in her room, Hermione began gathering her field supplies. She packed a small black pack that she'd used an Undetectable Extension Charm on, much like her beaded bag when Harry and her had been on the run. She filled the bag with medical supplies, potions, food, water, the Perkins tent, and other camping supplies. If she learned anything from her time spent on the run and in the Forest of Dean, was that you needed to be prepared for every possible outcome.

Hermione put on her normal training/field work outfit - black leather pants, tank top, and knee high boots. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, leaving small curled tendrils near her ears out. She grabbed her black leather jacket and headed back downstairs.

Draco was waiting for her in the office, using his wand over the files, performing some kind of a charm. He was wearing black cargo pants, black boots, and a black short sleeve, v-neck shirt that hugged him so tight Hermione could see the muscles in his chest and abdomen flex with every movement. He had a black leather jacket much like hers laying next to the pile of files.

"I guess you got the memo about the black. What spell are you casting?" Hermione asked coming closer to see his handiwork.

Draco didn't look up from his work, "Well it's just easier to do black especially when being on field work. I'm casting a protection charm - water proof, fire proof - essentially destruction proof."

Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully, "Good idea. Did you pack for us to be out for the week? I think it'll take us most of the week to get the answers we need."

Draco looked up at her finally and nodded, "Yes, but I don't have a tent. I presume you have one?"

Hermione patted her beaded bag, "Yes. It's the tent Harry and I used on the run."

Draco's eyes grew dark and he looked back at the files he had just been working on moments before. When he spoke, his voice was low and Hermione barely heard him, "We should get going."

Draco packed up the last of their things into a backpack he had. He grabbed onto Hermione's hand and they apparated away to their first destination: Hogwarts. They both landed with a thud in front of the gates to the castle. Hermione pulled out her wand ready to cast a spell.

Draco grabbed onto her hand, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Hermione looked at their touching hands and felt her cheeks grow hot, "Headmistress McGonagall was notified we were coming, but I want to let her know we are here."

Draco looked confused, "How do you suppose you are going to do that?"

Hermione returned the look, "Um. A patronus? Have you never used them to send messages?"

Draco dropped his hand from hers and looked away, "No. Death Eaters cannot cast them."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. When she spoke, she appeared surprised, "Why the hell not? It's a simple enough spell. You have to have cast harder spells than that!"

Draco looked back at her, the darkness returning to his eyes. His voice was cold, "Yes. I have, but a patronus is based on a happy memory. Not many of us have truly good and pure memories now, do we?"

Hermione's eyes began to water. She was sad for the broken man that stood before her. Sure he had tortured her in school and had done some awful things, but how much of that wasn't due to his family's connections. How many dark and cold nights had he spent in that manor? How many missed childhood memories did he have? How cruel was his father and those that he called friends?

She cleared her throat trying not to let him know how sad she was, "Well. You never know. Maybe some day you will."

Draco just stared back at her, the coldness in his eyes beginning to melt. Both stood in silence looking back at one another for quite some time. Both were trying to understand what just happened between them; trying to understand if they were becoming friends and what that meant for the history between them.

Hermione was the first to break their moment, she turned towards the castle and whispered quietly, " _Expecto patronum_." An silvery-blue otter appeared from her wand and swirled around her head. The otter stopped after a few trips around the girl and Hermione spoke to it, "Please deliver this message to Headmistress McGonagall: Hello professor we have arrived. We will stop by Hagrid's hut to check in. We will be in the forest for the remainder of the day and tomorrow morning." The otter darted off to the castle and Hermione looked back at her partner. He looked awestruck by the little creature that was swirling its way to the castle.

"Shall we?" Hermione's voice broke through Draco's reverie. He looked back at her and nodded his head. Hermione began to lead the way to Hagrid's hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa was sitting in the garden waiting for her friends arrival, twirling a letter around in her fingers. Mipsy would be waiting by the fireplace in the den to gather her friend and bring her to the garden. The Malfoy matriarch had been out in the garden all morning reviewing over the letter in her hand,

 _Hello Mother,_

 _I hope all is well with you. I regret to inform you I won't be over much this week. Last week, Potter had us in training and changed some partnerships. I have a partner, Hermione Granger. Potter appears to believe we will be good for one another and be able to work on our cases together. Granger moved in yesterday and today we found out that we will be doing field work all week. Something is coming, Mother, something bad. Please watch yourself and who you trust. Darkness is looming, Granger and I can feel it. I will try to keep in touch this week, but I won't be able to tell you where I am._

 _Be safe,_

 _Draco_

Narcissa laughed to herself, Harry Potter knew more than he let on. The Granger girl had always been thought to be the brains of the trio, and she truly was the "Brightest Witch of her Age," but that didn't mean the poor girl could spot a good partner for her. Look at her choices in men: Krum, Wood, and Weasley. Her son was hard headed too. He couldn't see the Granger girl for what she was worth. That was, of course, no thanks to her spiteful husband. Lucius was the love of her life, there was no doubt in that, but the man had his flaws. "Dirty" blood or not, Hermione Granger would certainly prove to be a true partner for Draco in every way and her husband could not see past that. Narcissa however always wanted her son to be happy and have the best and Hermione Granger was definitely the best.

Narcissa heard the click of heels approaching the garden and set the letter on fire. Despite her son's warnings in the letters, Narcissa knew she could trust no one since the fall of the Dark Lord and the loss of her husband. Many men had tried to court her and many of her girlfriends were not happy with the way she had been conducting her life, especially when she started to treat her house elves fairly.

A shrill voice broke through Narcissa's thoughts, "Narcissa! How are you my dear?"

Narcissa turned to see her best friend of 30 years stepping forward to embrace her. She had hardly changed in the 30 years she knew her. She still had a pug-face with a scrunched up nose and raven black hair. She looked as formidable as ever in her black and emerald green robes. The woman looked as if their side of the war had never lost and she was still ready for battle. Her friend looked tired though, gray hairs beginning to show in her hair and wrinkles beginning to form around her face. Her eyes had bags under them as if she hadn't slept in weeks and she looked slightly frail. Narcissa wasn't sure she liked this look on her friend. The war had ended quite some time ago, but the way her friend looked before her, reminded her of the days when Voldemort occupied her home and people were tortured or killed regularly in her dining room.

Narcissa embraced the woman and kissed both her cheeks, "I am well Petunia, how are you?"

Both women sat down at the table set up in the garden and Mipsy began serving them their tea and biscuits. Narcissa took a drink of the tea as her friend began speaking.

Petunia Parkinson beamed at her friend, "Oh I am just lovely. It's been forever since I have been over. Do you have any new gossip?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "No more than what's reported in the magazines. I do say I have lost my touch with the gossip haven't I?"

The pug-nosed woman laughed heartily, "I do suppose you have. But you are incredibly busy with your charities now aren't you?"

Narcissa chuckled, feeling nervous at this line of questioning, "Yes, yes I have. Have to rebuild my reputation."

The dark-haired woman looked at her darkly, "Ah yes, that we all do. But appearances aren't always what they seem now are they?"

Narcissa eyed her best friend, "Petunia, what are you on about now?"

Her friend had an evil glint in her eye, and Narcissa felt a chill run down her spine, "Well, what if I told you that the Dark Lords efforts and death were not in vain?"

Narcissa felt frightened, but schooled her features to appear impassive, "Tell me more."

Petunia Parkinson began to launch into her story of how her husband, Peter Parkinson, had started gathering the remaining Death Eaters and the younger generation to complete the Dark Lord's mission. She explained how he had begun speaking to various creatures and beings trying to get them to side with them and begin another wizarding war. One this time, they would not fail at winning.

Narcissa Malfoy sat there listening to her friend keeping her face as impassive as possible while a million thoughts raced through her head. _How have they amassed that many followers? Who the hell would think this plan would work? What do I have to do with this? Draco won't join them. Oh god the Granger girl. Her safety is compromised. She'll blame Draco. I have to do something. What can I do._

Petunia huffed out a sigh after finishing her story and their plans, "So will you join us Cissy? I know Draco is partners with the Granger girl now, so we are already a few steps ahead in destroying the Golden Trio."

Narcissa was torn, say no and be killed by these idiots or say yes and risk the lives of her son and the Granger girl as well as countless others? She knew what she had to do, "Of course. I still believe in the cause. What do you need me to do?"

Petunia clapped her hands together excitedly and hugged her friend. _What the bloody hell have I done,_ Narcissa thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : What did you think? I know I used some names of other characters in the orginal HP's for the Parkinson names but I wanted to keep with the theme of the girls names being flowers and their names starting with P's because why not?

Also, I am thinking of starting a new fic. It won't be posted until I am done with this one because quite frankly I would like to write it to almost completion so you don't have to wait so long for updates. But, what kind of themes would you like to see? I have a few in mind, but I want to push myself from this story!


	11. Author's Note

Hello to all my readers that have been patiently waiting for an update from me. It's been slightly over 2 months since my last update and for that I apologize. I have been so busy recently. I live in Kentucky and have had to travel to Texas (and other states) for weddings, celebrations, birthdays, and other events. Due to that I have been working a lot and when I'm not working I'm preparing for another travel or trying to maintain my actual life. I also hit a block in October, I felt like no one wanted to hear my story and that I was not a good enough writer so I felt discouraged to write. I started rereading some of my favorite stories from Dramione and when I finished those I looked at the other authors writings and read their first Dramione fics. And honestly theirs were not perfect by any means, but they practiced their art and didn't let their anxiety or horrible reviews get to them. I was lucky enough not to have an angry/disappointed review yet and I know that it may happen, but I am practicing in my writing and I'm just starting off.

Anyway, I am writing to you on my travels back home for the next month. And I have a lot of time in these airports today and will be writing a crap ton for you. I hope that you can forgive me and will continue to read this story, but if not I will totally understand. Thank you for all of the reviews and the love. This new year will bring new chapters and stories and I hope you're ready for this journey because I am.

I hope you all had a Happy Holidays and will have a safe New Year.


	12. Chapter 10: What is to come

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Wow. It's been awhile since I've updated and for that I'm sorry. I kind of lost my groove and just got down in the dumps. Without going into too much detail, I received some news yesterday that kind of made me rethink the way I've been going about all of this. This is my first story and I have been exceptionally hard on myself about it. I am a person who seeks immediate perfection and when I don't get it, I tend to get really upset. I felt like I had been failing my readers and myself, for that matter, when it came to this story.

Anyway, I realized that I have got to cut myself some slack and allow myself to be creative and grow as a writer. One day I'll hopefully be a writer that makes people not want to stop reading, but for now I'm just happy sharing my thoughts with y'all.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been slowly working on it since my last update.

Enjoy, review, like, or follow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: What is to come

Hermione and Draco walked from the castle down the path to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest. Hermione began to chew on her bottom lip as she began to fear the interaction that was sure to occur between Malfoy and Hagrid. It wasn't a mystery as to why the two disliked one another; Malfoy had, on more than one occasion, attempted to get the half-giant fired and spoke poorly of and to him.

Hermione rapped her knuckles against the door and heard a loud bark, some pots banging, and Hagrid shout, "Oh shut it you big dope." The door opened and those bright black eyes stared back at Hermione. Hagrid's face was beaming when he took in the pair before him, "Well hullo you two! Here to do some work in the forest?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Hagrid and Malfoy hadn't even started in on one another. _What the bloody hell?_ Draco chuckled at Hermione's face and leaned in to hug Hagrid, "How are ya, you big oaf? May we come in for a spot of tea before we head in there?"

Hagrid hugged the blonde Slytherin in return and moved to the side to the let the pair in, "I'm doing a'right ferret! Been keepin' my eye on them centaurs though. Sure are coming close to the edge of the forest. Hermione shut yer mouth, you'll catch flies."

Hermione's mouth snapped shut, but she could not stop herself from continuing to stare at the two men as they talked like lifelong friends. Hagrid put down some tea and cookies and Hermione began nursing her tea not saying a single word for fear of waking up from this dream.

Finally when the two Aurors left almost 20 minutes later and Draco began to lead them into the forest, did she find her voice, "What the bloody hell was the Malfoy? Since when does Hagrid like you?"

"Since I returned to Hogwarts after the war to finish up my seventh year and came down to visit with him every day apologizing and talking with him," snapped Draco, "I know you think I'm still the same _ferret_ who bullied you, but I've atoned for my mistakes."

Hermione was fuming, her hair began to crackle with magic as her temper began to rise, "Like bloody hell you have Malfoy. You haven't said a damn thing to me about all of the shit you pulled with me in school and at your gaudy manor."

Draco turned around to face her, his silver eyes now a dark gray, "Don't you dare think for one moment that I don't regret my bullshit Granger. I have a lot of people to apologize to, a lot of bridges to mend. Shit takes time. I can't change years of cruel words or mistreatment overnight. Get over yourself and quit thinking the world revolves around you. The lot of the wizarding world may worship at your feet, but you will never find me kissing your shoes."

Draco watched as sparks began to shoot from the tips of Hermione's fingers. He knew he had possibly gone too far, but she needed to be brought down from her Golden Trio high, "You don't know fuck all about me Malfoy. You think I'm some high and mighty Gryffindor princess-"

At that Draco interrupted her and began shouting, "BECAUSE YOU ARE GRANGER! You think you're the first person I was cruel to during my time at Hogwarts? No! You think that because you're famous and because you were tortured in my home, you should've been the first person I apologized to? Do you know how many people I hurt prior to you? Do you know how many families were torn apart by my father and the vile man he allowed into our home? THOSE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO DESERVE MY FORGIVENESS FIRST GRANGER - LONGBOTTOM, POTTER, HAGRID, SO MANY OTHERS. While you were off in Muggle London before Hogwarts, doing God knows what, lives were being destroyed by _my family_. So get the fuck over your Gryffindor superiority and come join the rest of us down here on earth okay?"

Hermione ground her teeth, her eyes turned dark, and her voice was low when she spoke. "You don't know me Malfoy. Don't pretend to."

At that Hermione stormed forward and led the rest of the way deeper into the forest. Both remained silent the entire way into the forest only pointing at tracks on the forest floor and readjusting their route to get as close as possible to the centaurs.

Once they felt they were close enough, they set up camp. Hermione gave the Perkins tent to Draco and while he set that up, she began setting up wards around the site much as she had when she, Harry, and Ron had been on the run. Luckily, this time her wards would be more effective and it was unlikely Draco would leave in a fit of rage like Ron.

Hermione entered the tent after she finished the wards and began cooking them dinner. Draco unpacked their files and began reviewing the notes about the centaurs.

Draco's voice broke through Hermione's focus on the meal, "I wonder if the centaurs aren't actually involved with what's going on, but are rather trying to warn the wizarding community."

Hermione mulled over what he said, "You may be right. It's not in centaurs nature to interfere with what is to come. Harry told me about his meeting a centaur during your punishment the lot of you had first year. It's frowned in their community to interfere with human matters."

Draco nodded his head, "Yes, but maybe they don't see it as involvement if they are giving vague warnings?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders as she sat the food down in front of him. Draco mumbled a thanks to her as he dug into their meal. Draco had more manners than Ron ever did when it came to eating. For one, he ate slowly and with a purpose. Ron normally just dug in, scarfing the food down as if he had been starved for weeks on end. Draco also ensured he didn't get any food on the papers before him. Hermione couldn't remember a time Ron didn't turn in some homework that didn't have food or grease on it.

The pair ate their dinner in peace and cleaned up. Both sat in front of the fire reading over their notes and making marks on certain areas of interest.

Hermione spoke after some time, "I'll take the first shift. I don't sleep well at night."

Draco thought back on the previous night and Hermione's screams echoed through his brain. He nodded his head to agree with her, he didn't really want to have to deal with that while they were on a mission, "Wake me if the centaurs come."

Hermione agreed and walked outside to take the first shift at the front of the tent. Draco began to get ready and thought over that days events.

 _Blaise was bloody wrong about her. She may have nightmares, but she's still the same know-it-all Gryffindor princess. And what did she mean by I don't know her. She's acting all high and mighty like she deserved the first apology. I guess some things don't change._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa's heels clicked on the marble floor of the ministry hallway. Nobody would notice her today, she ensured that with her stock of Polyjuice potion that she had at home. Today she looked like the Minister's new, plump, plain Jane of an intern. Charlotte had been out sick with the flu so the Malfoy matriarch had to act quickly with her news.

She knocked on the Minister's door and she heard him grant her entrance from the other side. She opened the door and Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at her dumbly, "Charlotte, I thought you were-"

Narcissa walked through the door and her potion wore off. Anyone that tried to enter the Minister's office would be stripped of any disillusionment charms, glamor charms, potions, or cloaks that would otherwise conceal the person's true identity. Narcissa quickly shut the door behind her and put a heavy silencing charm on the room.

"Minister Shacklebolt, we have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke to Hermione shaking him rather violently, "Malfoy wake the bloody hell up. The centaurs are here. They can sense us and have requested a meeting."

Draco shooed her away from him, "Fine, fine. Let me get my clothes and supplies. I'll be out in a second."

Hermione exited the tent and waited for him to gather himself together. She stared at the group of centaurs standing just beyond her boundary. They looked at her as though they could see her, but she knew all they could see was an empty forest. There were 5 of them there; two men looked like twins with chestnut manes and bright blue eyes; one man with a black mane and bright green eyes; and one man with a silver mane and hazel eyes. Hermione began to get chills as they stared at her intensely waiting for her and Draco to emerge from behind their protective walls.

Draco came out from the tent, with his wand in one hand and a map of the constellations in another. _What the bloody hell does he think he'll do with a map like that?_

They walked from the protection of the barrier just to the side of the centaurs. The centaur with the silver mane stepped forward and bowed to them both, "I am Ironflame, you must be the lion and snake the stars have spoken of."

Hermione and Draco bowed awkwardly back to the centaur, unsure of what exactly was proper in this situation. Hermione spoke first, "I suppose I am the lion, I am Hermione Granger. And this is-"

Draco stepped forward, "I am the snake, Draco Malfoy. The stars have spoken of us?"

Ironflame looked up to the sky, "The stars speak many things."

Draco looked at Hermione dumbly and mouthed to her, _What the hell?_ Hermione could only shrug in return and shake her head at him.

The twin centaurs stepped forward and bowed to the two. One of them began, "We are Flamerunner and Icerest. The stars speak of this snake and lion forming an alliance."

The other stepped forward, "An alliance that if broken will be defeated by the dark forces."

The last centaur stepped forward, "The stars have allowed us to speak these words only, for we are not to interfere with what is to come. Heed our words with caution. What is to come, will come."

And with that, all 5 centaurs ran off and disappeared into the forest. Hermione and Draco slowly backed into their protective curtain back to their campsite. Draco looked at Hermione and began pacing, "Well that was bloody helpful!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Obviously we are the lion and the snake. And obviously we have to work together. Otherwise whatever the hell is happening out there," she gestured to the rest of the forest, "will win."

Draco stopped pacing and stalked over to her, "You don't think I realize that Granger? You think that just because you were the 'brightest witch of her age' doesn't mean I have a bloody brain in here? I'm not your thick-headed Potter or daft Weasel. You seem to forget I was right behind you in Hogwarts."

Hermione fumed, "They are not thick-headed or daft Malfoy! They are brave, noble, kind, intelligent, and loyal. That's more than I can say for you!"

Draco's cheeks began to flush with anger, "Oh yes! Anyone that isn't in Gryffindor is beneath you correct? Anyone in Slytherin can't be brave, noble, or whatever the fuck else those two are, can they? Nobody can live up to the wonder twins can they?"

Hermione's body began to crackle again with raw magic, "I never said that at all Malfoy! I have friends in other Houses. Those two are my best friends. And you were some pathetic, albino bully who felt the need to follow whoever your precious father did. You can't even think for yourself!"

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione stormed into the tent and put a protection and silencing spell on it so Draco could not enter the tent for the next 2 hours while she calmed down and fell asleep.

Draco fumed outside of the tent, "Bloody Gryffindors. Those centaurs must be wrong. There's no way in hell Granger and I will form an alliance."

Outside of the protective walls the five centaurs stood just out of view watching the entire conversation. Icerest stepped closer to Flamerunner, "Is the world as we know it doomed?"

Flamerunner had a small smile on his face, "Don't you worry young one. Do not count them out just yet. The stars are never wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : What do you think? I know that I threw centaurs in there as kind of a wrench and I'm sure many of you were thinking that they couldn't play for either team, but I felt like maybe they were important for some foreshadowing maybe?

Also sorry if the centaur's names are super corny, my brain is shot and I just decided to do some play on words. I mean the great J.K. did that, but much much better.

If you have some fics you would like to recommend I would love to read them. I just hopped back on my Dramione binge and I am powering through them like nobodies business. I love longer stories. I have a hard time reading one-shot's just because I think there is too much history in order to just capture it in one simple chapter.


	13. Chapter 11: A Fashionable Friendship

**Author's Note** : I do not own any characters or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Look at me go, I didn't wait three months for an update! I actually should have another chapter up by this weekend as this was going to be a really long chapter, but I have decided to split it. This chapter is in regards to Blaise and Hermione's friendship and how it's come to be. I hope you can forgive me for the multiple flashbacks.

Also, since I keep getting writers block and updating every few months, occasionally I will mess up on details. I try to reread before I write a chapter, but sometimes I skim and forget some details. So if you notice any details that need to be fixed let me know.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, it does not have any Dramione, but come on we need some development of these relationships right?

Enjoy, review, like, or follow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: A Fashionable Friendship

Blaise sat in his window seat twirling the letter from Hermione in his hands. It was only Tuesday, but he was terribly worried about his best friend. He had received the letter yesterday morning explaining her mission vaguely and that she would not make it to their weekly shopping/breakfast trip. She would be on her trip with Draco and Merlin only knew how that would turn out.

Though his friendship with Hermione had only began a little more than a year and a half ago, he was quite fond of her. She had helped him accept his true self and he had been there through her rehab, even when the Weasel couldn't pull his own head out of his ass. He stared down at the letter she had sent and his mind traveled back to their first meeting.

* _2 months after the war_ *

 _Blaise walked into a part of Wizarding Rome that was dedicated to a sort of fashion farmer's market, in which vendors could show off their styles and boutique and shop owners could start up contracts with him. It occurred every single Friday morning and he was so ready to put the war behind him and follow his dream: open a boutique dedicated to clothing all of Wizarding Europe in the finest items._

 _It had been 2 months since the war had ended. He had purchased his shop and was slowly filling it with various clothing, shoes, and accessories. He only had a few contracts left to sign and he would be ready to fully open his business and begin advertising._

 _The heat was sweltering in Wizarding Rome and he had to keep using Cooling charms over him in order not to break out into a sweat. And that's when he saw her. She was wearing black Mary Jane heels, black panty hose, black mini skirt, and a white long sleeve shirt. Her chestnut curls had come down her back and she had half of her hair up in a messy knot on top of her head. She was eating some gelato and looking at a silk shirt from one of his favorite vendors. So she must have good taste._

 _Blaise approached the stand, "I see you like my friend, Mario. He does have good designs, but he has quite a big head." He winked at the vendor who only chuckled at the dark man. The woman turned and lifted her sunglasses, "Yes, well one must have a big head in order to succeed in fashion, don't you think Blaise?"_

 _Hermione Granger stood before him looking beautiful as ever, but something behind her eyes showed some sadness. He couldn't figure out what it was, but something was not the same about the uppity Gryffindor bookworm. She smiled sweetly at him and asked how he was doing._

" _Oh as best as one could hope I suppose. I am opening my own boutique here in Rome and Mario is actually one of my stylists," he said gesturing to the tan Italian man standing before them._

 _Hermione smiled at Mario, "Well your designs are lovely and I cannot wait to see what you have in store for Mr. Zabini here. I'm sure you will not disappoint."_

 _At that Hermione turned away to move onto another vendor to review the work. Blaise shook hands with Mario and caught up with her, "So what are you doing in Rome?"_

 _Hermione looked him warily, apparently trying to figure him out, "Well, if you must know, I have a penchant for fashion. I've had to extend my closet multiple times in order to accomodate my addiction."_

 _He laughed at that, "You? Interested in fashion? I never knew you, Hermione Granger, bookworm, Miss Right, and all encompassing do-gooder Gryffindor, could possibly be interested in fashion! You never seemed like it in school?"_

 _Hermione bristled at his description of her, "Yes, well I was a little preoccupied in school with a madman, now wasn't I?"_

 _She stormed ahead of him, obviously upset by his joking. He ran to catch up with her once more, "Hey, I did not mean any offense. You just never seemed like the type okay?"_

 _Hermione took a calming breath, "Sorry. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I love fashion, I enjoy reading," Blaise snorted, "and I am the furthest thing from a Gryffindor princess."_

 _Blaise stuck his hand out to shake hers, "Nice to meet you, I am Blaise Zabini. I am a boutique owner, reading is only enjoyable if it's fashion, and though I may be Slytherin, I am no Death Eater."_

From then on they had spent almost every Friday shopping around Wizarding Rome and having breakfast with one another. They had had to stop for a few months after her parents had been murdered.

* _6 months after the war*_

 _Blaise was locking up his shop for the evening when an silvery-blue otter appeared in front of him, "Come quickly. My parents. Dead." How the hell Hermione had produced her Patronus was beyond him, but he felt the familiar tug on his navel as he apparated to the residential street in London. He could feel dark magic surrounding her parents brickstone home. He could hear wailing coming from inside the home._

 _He approached the home, keeping his head on a swivel with his wand out. As he approached the front door he saw three bodies on the floor and only one was moving, racking with sobs. He pushed the door open and when it made a creaking sound, she turned around with her wand pointed at his throat, "What was the color of the shirt that started our friendship?"_

 _Blaise gulped and looked at her earnestly, "Well, that's still up for debate. I say that it was coral and you say that it was salmon. Though both are incredibly different Hermione."_

 _At his admission, she fell against him and wailed so loudly his heart began to break for her. He saw her parents finally, slumped on the ground and obviously killed with an unforgivable. The air around them crackled with dark magic. He shuffled her to the couch and she summoned a pensieve from her room. She pulled a wispy memory from her temple and dropped it in the basin. Blaise, not asking any questions, dipped his face down into the silver liquid and saw the murder completely unfold in front of him. When he emerged, Hermione had moved back to lay over his parents. Blaise summoned his patronus and had it speed off to the only other man who could help her._

 _A few moments passed before he heard two pops of apparition outside of the house. Potter walked through the door first and then came the damn Weasel. Potter looked to the dark wizard, while Weasley turned to walk outside and began vomiting in a bush, "What the hell happened?"_

 _Blaise kept his eyes on Hermione as if she was a rabbit that was about to take flight at any moment, "Death Eaters. Why did you bring him?"_

 _Harry looked outside at his red-headed friend, "Because that's her fiance. That's who she needs right now."_

 _Blaise looked doubtfully at him, but nodded his head in assent. He and Hermione had only been friends for 4 months, it's not like he could give them any advice. Surely they would know how to help her more than he._

Shortly after that night, Hermione had started acting out, drinking all throughout the day, and had become addicted to Dreamless Sleep Potion. No thanks to that fucking Weasel or Piglet as everyone was now calling him. He had practically fed her every drink and potion, he had taken her to multiple clubs, getting her high on various drugs and potions, and he had used and abused her until he had his fill. Blaise had tried to talk to her, but what he could he say? He didn't want to ruin his friendship and any time he would talk poorly of her choices or Weasley, it would only drive her closer to him. Three months after Hermione's parents had been murdered, she had shown up at his doorstep.

 _Blaise had heard a pop of apparition outside of his home. It sounded like someone had started retching onto the sidewalk when he got up from the couch. He opened his door and there she was high on some potion or another. She had bruises on her face and her clothes had been ripped. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark, purple bags underneath her eyes. She was no longer the woman he had met 7 months ago. She was the shell of that woman in Rome. He picked her up and brought her inside. He showered her, gave her new clothes, and gave her some tea. He wrapped her in a blanket, pulled her limp body into his lap, and held onto her until she fell asleep._

 _Hermione woke the next morning with a raging headache and unsure of where exactly she was at. She felt strong arms wrapped around her and she pulled away from the man who was breathing heavily underneath her. She came to face to face with her Italian friend. She noticed his eyes starting to flutter and he opened his dark eyes to stare her in the face, "Hermione. You need help. I know we have only known each other for 7 months, but you need help. Please let me take you to St. Mungo's."_

 _Hermione didn't argue, didn't fight, just nodded her head. They both stood up from the couch, he held her hand and walked towards the fireplace, "Hermione, no matter what happens, I will be with you."_

 _She squeezed his hand as they walked into the fireplace and Blaise threw down the floo powder speaking loudly and clearly, "St. Mungo's psychiatric ward."_

Weasley had been there that day and had supposedly gone through all of the therapy and rehab with her, being the supportive fiance she needed. It took 3 months of visits with a doctor, late nights of withdrawals, and group therapy sessions before Hermione was doing okay. 6 months after that Weasley had reverted to his old ways and Hermione felt so trapped with him. That was until his recent public outing of his cheating. In that time that Hermione had gone through her rehab, she had helped Blaise accept himself. She had helped him to own his attraction to men and even had helped him get a few dates here and there. Granted none of them had ever stuck until Theo.

Blaise's companion walked into the living room to see his boyfriend sitting in the window seat looking out thoughtfully. He saw him twirling a letter in his hands, "Still worried about Hermione, I see?"

Blaise looked to the tall brunette and gave him a sad smile, "I can't help it. She's my best friend and we have been through so much. What if Draco pushes her too far?"

Theo gave him a knowing smile, "I think Draco will push her the right amount Blaise."

Blaise looked away from him and sighed, "I hope you are right love. I really do."


End file.
